When All Is Lost
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: What if they lost on Sozin's commet? What if Ozai is the Phoeniz King and Azula the fire lord? What if there is no hope left in the world? This is a story of love,betrayal,loss,friendship,hardship,and change. Zutara/Taang/Sukka
1. Prologue: Our Fight

**Alright I was having the urge to write something depessing and since it didn't fall under the line of my current fics i started a new one. Ya ya bad me. xD**

**Anyways this is one of those we didn't win the war things but its not cliche. This is the prologue so hopefully you like it and keep reading.**

* * *

Katara grabbed Zuko, as gently as she possibly could while still running for her life, and made her way to Appa. That was it. She won. Katara took off into the air watching Azula's crazed smile fade away. She looked more carefully at Zuko. Why was he so stupid? Why was he willing to do that for her?

This was Aang all over again. Jet all over again. Ba Sing Se, again. Katara knew that without the water from the spirit oasis the chances of Zuko living were none but she still tried.

Aang had done better; well that's what Katara convinced herself. Aang was alive and well and Ozai was dead. And Sokka and Toph and Suki were fine too. And They would go back and avenge Zuko, and Iroh would take the throne....and everything would be alright.

But everything was not alright! Zuko was dying in her arms. That's not alright.

Soon enough they landed where the others were. Katara's tear streamed face was matched with those of her friends. Then she realized Aang was in the center, and he was dead. There was no visible wound, but he was dead.

Sokka looked at Katara solemnly, knowing of Aang's love for her. He hadn't noticed Zuko missing yet. Sokka was leaning on Suki, holding one leg up, probably broken. Another thing nobody noticed.

Toph was looking down; crying? No, Toph was not crying. Well she was but they didn't need to know that. She wasn't crying though for the same reasons as the others specifically, she wasn't crying for love or friendship, because at least they knew Aang's body lay there, seemingly unharmed. Toph was crying because as hard as she tried she could only clearly see Katara and Suki. She knew Sokka was there, standing next to her to. But she felt nothing. Aang....nothing. No pulse, no heartbeat, nothing. As far as Toph was concerned he disappeared. Sure his weight was still in front of her but what did that really mean.

Katara leaned down and put her hands over Aang's chest. "What happened to him?' she asked, her voice broken and soft.

"We don't know. We found him like this. Ozai's gone. He disappeared. But now he's the ruler of the world and Azula's the- wait, you killed Azula right?" Sokka asked, reality suddenly hitting him.

"No" Katara whispered. "I didn't"

And he knew. They all knew. Katara reached towards her neck. She still wore the vial of spirit water though it was empty. She pulled it out in desperation. Surprisingly there was enough residue for her to coat he hand. Katara closed her eyes and leaned in to Aang.

She pulled back. "I can't do it"

Sokka looked at her strangely. "What do you mean can't?"

"No, I-I know I have to heal Aang, but Zuko-it's my fault he's dying." Katara felt tears forming in here eyes.

"It's not you fault Katara?" Suki said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Katara screamed. She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "Azula shot lightning at me and he jumped in front of it. I-I couldn't fight her. I tried. I was able to get a blow, but the water was blocked off and-and I panicked, so I ran" Katara was crying now, reliving every terrible moment in her mind.

Katara looked down at Aang. She couldn't look at Zuko-If she did she knew she'd never be able to heal Aang. But still she couldn't. Whichever one died, that guilt would be on her shoulder.

"Sokka I can't" Katara said. "I have to. I want to, but I can't"

"Can you tell what's wrong with him?" Suki asked

"Something internal." Katara said. "He was in the avatar state?"

"I think so" Sokka said

"No. So this is my fault too" Katara looked down again. She sighed and kneeled in front of Aang. In the pattern of chi points she moved the spirit water on Aang's body, a whitish-blue glow, similar to that of Azula's fire covered his body. Then it disappeared, and Aang coughed.

Toph looked up, relieved. Aang was back. And she would never loose him again.

Katara gently smiled at Aang as he looked up. "Thank you Katara"

Katara looked down, crying again. She wasn't sure if they were happy or sad tears. She had a right to both, didn't she?

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang didn't know why he was asking. Something happened to him. He was gone, again. But everyone else was here and fine so they must have- Zuko?

Aang sat up, a little to quick causing him to wince but his fears were confirmed. "We lost, didn't we?" he asked

Sokka nodded. "Ozai's the Phoenix King and Azula the Fire Lord" usually Sokka wasn't one to break the news like that but since Toph hadn't said a word and Zuko was unconscious someone had to.

Aang looked off the pillar. The Earth Kingdom wasn't destroyed. A little burned up but still livable. "We stopped the airship fleet" Sokka confirmed.

Katara went over to Appa to check on Zuko. He was still alive, probably conscious too. Katara sighed and opened her water flask. She brought the water over the wound.

Zuko's expression tightened as she put her hand down but then he relaxed. Katara worked for a moment, hoping to get some kind of result.

Nothing happened besides Zuko's giving in to unconsciousness. His fist unclenched and Katara saw the marks where his nails dug into his skin. She probably shouldn't have contemplated so long. Then for sure they would both be fine.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Katara sighed for what was the fifth time in the past hour or so. Zuko's heartbeat had steadied a bit but otherwise he was in the same condition.

Katara climbed back down and nodded her head while frowning, hoping that made her point. Seemingly it did and they boarded Appa.

Toph remained quiet as she went to the front of the saddle. Suki and Sokka sat in the middle. Sokka somewhat trying to be brave at the moment. Katara was still trying to heal Zuko too. There were allot of things Katara had been known for. One was being stubborn. And the other was helping people who needed her. Zuko would live. She would make sure of it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Aang taking off. She looked down. It was Ba Sing Se all over again.

* * *

**At first i was going to have Aang die and Zuko be fatally wounded, then i realized i'd have to write about mainly the girls, and Sokka. Also everyone kills off Aang in this type of fic and nobady kills off Zuko. (opps i didn't say that) I actually amn't sure about killing him yet.**

**Be warned; i don't really have a plaqn for this. Well i sort of do but its likely to chang so no sure updats, no sure deaths, no sure ending. (in other words dont expect a happy ending they win thing. this will probably involve either them dying and the war continues or the win but sacrifices are made. (that would mean if i havent killed zuko yet he'll probably die)**

**Well by tommotorw moring i'll hate all those ideas. I really dont know why i write when i'm so tired (i did this last night too)**

**Anyways please read and reply. **

**xD**


	2. Chapter 1: So What

**Alright I got a few repiles on the next chapter and i decided to update. I'd like to mention that it's not super late at night and i actually went ove rthis chapter.**

**I want to thank ****doctor anthony**** for helping me with an importaint decision that had almost nothing to do with the chapter. xD**

**It probably looks kind of short but it's actually over a thousand words. There just isn't much but monologuing.**

* * *

The next few minutes was an utter disturbing silence. Katara hadn't taken her eyes off Zuko and at this point she didn't want to. Toph was still quiet. Of course a near death experience and almost loosing her best friend and someone she loved probably wasn't easy on her.

Suddenly Aang climbed in the back, wincing as he sat. He probably shouldn't have been so active after the battle but there wasn't much a choice.

"So where do we go now?" Aang asked, glumly.

"The earth kingdom isn't going to be safe for us. I doubt even Kyoshi or Omashu is" Suki said, the last part barely a whisper. How much she wanted to free the girls right now and her friends were the only thing keeping her going at the m moment.

"We could go to the Northern Water Tribe" Aang suggested. "Katara could probably heal Zuko with the spirit water"

Sokka looked at the small map. "If we did that we'd have to cross the fire nation and part of the earth kingdom" he snapped. Sokka probably shouldn't have been so angry but nothing was how it was supposed to be. They were _supposed _to have won. Ozai was _supposed _to be dead. An d Zuko was _supposed_ to be fire lord.

"We could go to the Southern Tribe" Suki suggested, in attempt to keep the peace.

Sokka smiled a bit. "True. People there will easily welcome us, and the haven't suffered any damage. Also we only have to fly over water. It will take at least a few days of straight flying though." Sokka contemplated.

"It's the best option we have, isn't it?" Toph asked, more to herself that the others but they heard.

"Yeah" Katara said in a small voice. "It's the only option we have"

Aang nodded and went back to Appa's head.

Sokka looked off into the sky almost painfully. He couldn't cover it up anymore that he was upset.

"This is so wrong" finally Toph spoke with the outmost casualty of the Blind Bandit. The outmost respect so say the blunt truth no matter how much it hurts. Toph was back. Katara looked up, tears stained her face and she motioned for Toph to shut up.

"No. Someone needs to say this cause we're all thinking it and I'm sick of listening to your sorry emotion" She was pissed now. And Toph was extremely stubborn when pissed. She took a breath. "We lost"

The voice of the earth bender was as simple as if her were discussing the weather but it was such a pang to the others to actually here it. Then what she said next was a......surprise. "So what" the others heads snapped around. "Not that kind of 'so what" Toph explained.

"The so what that means, we've lost before. We lost at Ba Sing Se. We lost In the fire nation. We lost on the day of black sun. So what!" Toph raised her voice now. "What did we do. We stopped. We healed. And we got our asses up and made a new plan. Then what did we do....we executed it. And even though we lost we're one step closer." she took a breath as the others looked down pondering her words.

Toph snapped her head back up. "So that's what we're gonna do now. We've learned from this right. We've learned allot of important lessons" Now in Katara's mind what Toph was saying was cruel but she was making a point when she said this. "So Aang, what did Aang learn ....hmmm..... Maybe not to run away and appear _after_ the comet started. How about Katara.....maybe not to let her emotions clog common sense. How about Sokka? Maybe to think things through a bit better. Suki.. Maybe to act like more of a leader. You were in charge of the Kyoshi Warriors, people I've only heard amazing things about. Why don't you show some of that spirit here? And me. Oh don't think I've forgotten myself. Yeah I try to do everything with force. Major no no. Well so is walking off the top of an airship. And Zuko..." yup the girl was pushing it now. "Why do you think he's in this position. Because he HAD to go fight Azula alone."

Katara looked down as fresh tears fell onto her clothes, though she listened to every word the blind earthbender spoke. "So? I make it like it's a bad thing. We're only kids. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen year old kids! So we don't have to be perfect. We shouldn't be" Toph clenched her fist. "But we shouldn't have this sappy hopeless attitude either." Toph practically screamed.

"I'm no optimist" she looked down. "I'm not stupid either." Toph's voice dropped down to a whisper. "We almost died out there. We all did. And like it or not, we weren't ready. So what?" she asked again. Now Toph spoke loudly. "Cause eventually we're gonna be ready. And dam it, I'm gonna make sure we're fighting when that day comes"

Nobody responded to Toph's speech but hearing their heartbeats settle Toph was satisfied. She brought her attention back to Zuko, who still had no change. She sighed.

Everything after that remained mostly quiet. Aang turned and asked directions every once in a while but other then that nothing. They also debated on flying through the night or landing. Everyone agreed to get as far away from the fire nation as possible.

* * *

**Okay that was kinda deep in my oppinion. Something new foe me. xD**

**So yes, it was mainly Toph centered in this chapter. Its goign to be like that throguh the trip. Allot of Katara's feelings in the prologue and allot of Toph's here. The next chapter will probably go deeper into Aang. Only they get the the water tribes it will be more of a third person point of view then it is now.**

**Again thanks for reading and please leave a reply.**


	3. Chapter 2: Settlement

**Alright i guess i wasn't clear on the ships. This is a Zutara, Taang, adn Sukka. As of now the only steady ship is Sukka and the others develope ocver time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here's the chapter.**

* * *

Aang sat on Appa's head thinking. Truthfully he wanted to scream, even more the wanted to go into the avatar state. Things were so confusing. Why couldn't he just be upset they lost, or angry Ozai won, or happy Katara saved him, or sad Katara didn't save Zuko. See- confusing.

Suddenly Aang remembered the one thing that was still uncertain. He turned around quickly. "Guys. The order. Ba Sing Se" Aang spoke excitedly.

Katara looked down. "Even if they did win, the fire nations sole mission would be to conquer them again. It's not safe"

Aang sighed and nodded, taking the reins again. Appa grunted painfully, to Aang surprise. The air bender looked down and realized one of Appa's legs was slashed, quite deeply too.

"Guys, Appa's hurt. We need to land somewhere" Aang said nervously, due to the fact that the only thing around them was water.

Sokka studied the map apprehensively. "There should be an earth kingdom island coming up soon in this direction. We can stop there for a while." he decided.

Aang nodded and quietly whispered to his bison. He heard Katara and Suki talking about something for a few minutes, then it became silent again.

Katara was truly worried now. What if they didn't make it to the island? She hated being so unsure. The group depended on her to give them hope, and here she was not even able to reassure herself.

She was suddenly pulled back to reality by Zuko mumbling something and groaning. She pulled out her water and gently pressed on his forehead.

They continued to fly in silence for almost an hour; no site of Sokka's island.

"Sokka, let me see the map" Suki ordered sweetly.

"I know where we're going!" he exclaimed.

"Any reason we're flying in the wrong direction" Suki asked sarcastically pointing to the island of the map and drawing a line with her finger to where they are.

"Ohhhhhhh" Sokka slapped his forehead.

Suki leaned on the edge of the saddle and looked off. "It's over there" she said pointing to a dot to the left of them.

Aang squinted to see it, but nodded and turned Appa towards the island. As they got closer the realized it was an abandoned beach. Perfect.

Aang landed on the shore and jumped off, helped by air bending. Toph jumped off just as eagerly, dropping into the sand below. Suki helped Sokka to slide off Appa and Katara followed.

"We'll leave Zuko. It's probably safer and more comfortable anyways" Sokka said. None of them could think of a alignment argument so they went along with it. Toph took the lead, with Sokka limping behind her. Katara had healed him, but it was still a bit a pain to walk on. Suki and Katara walked side by side. Katara couldn't help but notice her strange behavior at the moment. Katara pulled her aside.

"Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"I don't know" Suki admitted. "I mean, yes, no. But just promise not to tell anyone" her voice was confused and pleading.

"Tell them what?" Katara asked, now confused and worried.

"I might be pregnant Katara. I might be pregnant with Sokka's baby" she said almost at the brink of tears.

"You and Sokka did" she stopped herself. "Are you sure?"

"No. But I feel different. It might be nothing, but there is a chance" Suki looked down.

"I'm sure everyone's a little upset and uncomfortable right now. In a few weeks I might be able to check with my healing powers but until then lets just try to forget about it." Katara put a hand on the older girl's shoulder. "And Suki....for all it's worth, I think you'd make a great mother"

Suki smiled lightly and hugged Katara. Boy, did both girls hope it was false. Not that there was anything wrong, but with everything going on, a pregnant Suki was not something to add to the mix. Plus Sokka stressing. Oh, NOT Sokka stressing.

"Thanks" Suki mouthed as they ran to join the others.

XXX

Zuko opened his eyes weakly. Agni, everything hurt. Zuko, now fully awake, looked around. It took a moment to realize what was happening. He shot up, but easesd back down painfully after noting to himself how excruciating moving was.

Zuko slowly eased himself into a sitting position, biting on his lower lip to hold back the pain. He looked down, now aware he was sitting on Appa. Here was Katara? And Azula? And he?

Lightning. Suddenly the painful memory of almost loosing Katara flashed before his mind and he remembered what happened, and why everything hurt.

Zuko slid off Appa painfully and stayed there for a second, realizing how much energy that took. Then he noticed it was night. Zuko had to wonder how long he was unconscious for.

The teen took a wincing breath and began to walk towards the tracks the others made. He stopped almost immediately though, a wave of pain and dizziness flooding is senses. Zuko blinked a few times to steady his vision and kept going. Where he was going and who he was looking for was a whole new question.

* * *

**Yes Zuko's alive! And a bit of an idiot at the moment. Oh well, i hope i kept him in character in the ending. **

**If you do review please tell me how acurate im portraying them. That's my biggest pet peeve so i want to make sure i'm not doing it. **

**If anyone has any request for things to happen please feel free to voice them as well. I left the Suki issue pretty opened for a while. (What did nobody else get that part of The southern Raiders. i mean she COULD have gotten pregnant) **

**Please Read and Reply**

**Also the next chapter is goign to start with, and probably go about half way with just Zuko. I wanted to put more but where i left it just felt like an ending. **


	4. Chapter 3: Problems Begin

**Alright here's the next chapter. So far i'm doing pretty good with organizing it. I actually think this is goign to be my longest story.**

**Um this is a pretty short chapter but well you'll see why i cut it where i did**

* * *

Zuko stopped again and cursed at himself. The others could have been back on Appa already, and as much as the ex-prince wouldn't admit; he was lost.

Zuko practically dropped himself on to the tree, relived with the momentary feeling of not having to carry his own weight. As quickly as he stopped he got up again. Zuko looked down at the gash on his chest. Okay, so he probably should have stayed on Appa.

Getting an idea, Zuko tested one of the thick branches within reach. Seeing it was good for his intentions Zuko snapped it off. Using the branch like a cane he continued towards the cave he assumed Katara brought them too.

From the footprints in the sand, it was more than Katara though. What he didn't understand is why they were here. For a brief second he considered the consequences of Aang not defeating his father, but he assured himself the worst had yet to happen.

Zuko winced again as the pain shot back through his limbs. He felt his knees drop from under him and quickly grabbed the branch to keep him in an upright position.

After a moment he steadily got back up. "Okay" Zuko said to himself. "I'm just gonna go back to Appa and wait for the others. This was a bad idea"

Following his own advise he turned around. He didn't get far though. Within a few moments the searing pain was worse then ever and he was back to leaning on a tree, taking shallow breaths.

XXX

The others looked around. "It seems pretty safe" Sokka said

"I don't know" Toph said "I can't see to well in the sand but I have this weird feeling we're not alone."

"Not alone how?" Katara asked worriedly.

Suddenly there was a loud buzzing. "Hey I remember that buzzing" Sokka pointed out

"Oh no" Aang said just as dozens of buzzard-wasps flew out of the cave.

They stood there for a second until Sokka brought them back to reality and they began running towards the shore. Katara panted, trying to keep up with Aang. "Where are we going?" she asked

"It's this way" Sokka instructed pointing.

"No it's not" Aang argued.

"We're lost?" Suki asked.

"No" Sokka and Aang exclaimed while the girls protested a "Yes"

"Well this is marvelous" Toph stated angrily. She pulled them behind a bush to talk. Though the first few moments was everyone catching their breath.

"Okay. I see so many things wrong right now it's not even funny" Toph whisper-yelled.

"So what do we do?" Suki asked nervously.

The sound of their buzzing was getting closer. Sokka panicked. "I'm sure we can sneak away"

"Uh I don't think so. Those things have really good scent. It's already got us as targets" Katara pointer out. She heard about the buzzard-wasps before. They're poison was fatal or nearly so, and caused severe excruciating pain for weeks before a slow painful death. In other words, getting stung by one of those, was a slow painful hell.

Toph seemed to consider their options. "So unless there is something else living on this island that they would have an easier time catching, we're the target"

"Yup. And those things usually don't go for small pray" Aang pointed out

"Small as in kid small. Or small as in animal?" Suki asked, her hand mindlessly linking with Sokka's.

"No it likes people of any size and large animals. Toph can you tell if there is anything to distract it with?" Aang asked

"Um well if we made it to the water and jumped in then wouldn't it loose our scent?" Sokka asked

"Or we can do what we did with that assassin girls thing" Katara said, relieved.

"Do you see any perfume?" Sokka asked angrily. Katara slumped back and mumbled something about how she was trying to help.

"Guys" Toph said softly. "It found a new target"

* * *

**Alright i wanted too leave it there. I guess you get the idea where this is going. **

**Yes for those of you who can predict well, I know i'm evil. **

**For those of you who don't know whats going on in my evil mind, wait and see.**

**Pleae review cause it ususlly motivates me to update faster. okay sometimes it does but school starts in two day, which means good cause i can write during the borning subjects (or all of them) but bad because i have less time to type/post everything. xD**


	5. Chapter 4: The Refuge

**This is a really long chapter all from Zuko. Its really emotional and somethign i haven't tryed my hand at yet so i hope you like it.**

**Also thing in italics are his thoughts. i usually don't use them but it seemed hard not to....**

* * *

Zuko turned towards the sudden buzzing sound right as the creatures shot into view. Zuko backed up as fast as he could into a small opening between rocks. It was just big enough for him to slide in. The giant bugs didn't seem to give up though. As Zuko pushed himself against the back rock one of the creatures stung his leg.

Zuko bit back a scream and pulled his legs towards his chest, causing more pain to the lightning wound. He as easily out of reach for them but still they tried, stingers, heads, and other body parts tried there way through.

The rocks didn't hold though. Pieces began to chip off and Zuko bolted out just as it became a pile of ruins. As fast as injuries would allow he darted into the forest.

He gained a head start, being that most of the creatures were still caught up in the mess of rock. It was only a matter of a minute or so before they were after him again.

__

What do I do

You're a fire bender, stupid

It might start a forest fire though

So

Katara's out there!

She's a water bender

Zuko groaned and suppressed a few weak fireballs. They missed there targets due to the bugs quick flying.

__

Make a shield

There's another way

If you want to die

Your gonna die anyway

She did mention spirit water

She used it on Aang

Just be grateful your alive

I'd be more grateful if deadly bugs weren't after me

Zuko shot a few more fireballs, even weaker and farther off than the last ones. HE gave up fighting. There was a sharp pain, and everything went black….

XXX

"What should we do with him" the voice was of a kind woman fully cloaked.

"He's a fire bender. We kill him! What else?" the short gruff male replied.

"He's dying" she commented rudely.

"So? One down. Hundred's to go"

Zuko moaned as his eyes blinked opened.

"Shh" the woman started "He's waking up"

The man walked towards the table/bed Zuko was laying on. "Who are you and what are you doing here!?!" he barked

"Let him wake up first" she scolded. She to Zuko, who's eyes were now fully opened. "But we seriously do need to know"

"I don't know what I'm doing here" Zuko rasped, his voice shaky and dry.

"We'll if it helps jog your memory, buzzard-wasp were eating at you" the man scoffed

"Are those the giant bugs?" Zuko asked, weakly.

"Yes" she woman said, her voice soothing, "Now who are you. Fire benders don't usually come about this part"

"I'm the avatar's fire bending teacher" Zuko said, turning to the side to cough violently.

The woman rubbed his back soothingly. "Was anyone with you/" she asked one Zuko settled himself

"I think so. Yes. Um I was unconscious the ride here and when I woke up we had landed. Um guessing by the footprints there are five others" Zuko whispered, not trusting himself with the information or his energy.

Suddenly there was a loud bang from upstairs. "I wasn't eas-dropping" and overly perky voice commented.

__

I know that voice

"Ty honey, It's okay. Come downstairs" the woman called

"Coming" she yelled back. Yup it was Ty lee aright. Coming down the stairs in a cartwheel, who else?

"Sorry I though I heard another voice. Who's the-" she froze in her tracks. "Oh my spirits" she muttered softly. Then picking up her normal octave. "Zuko your alive!!!"

Zuko gave her a confused look, realizing dry tear's stained her face. She had been crying. And Ty Lee didn't cry like that over little things.

"What do you mean I'm alive?" Zuko asked skeptically, putting on a stronger mask now that Ty Lee was here.

"Azula. She's the fire lord. And the fire lord, he's the Phoenix king. And they said they killed you" Ty Lee said quickly. "They announced the war over about an hour ago"

"What?" Zuko shot up, but severe pain didn't keep him like that for long.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee asked, nervously. "Why'd Azula say you were dead"

"She probably figured I was. I got…shot with lightning" Zuko said skeptically

Ty Lee looked at the wound on his chest ."How'd she nail you like that. Your probably second most agile to me" she asked.

"Uh I kinda…..jumped in front of the bolt to uh…save someone" Zuko added uncomfortably.

"Oh" Ty Lee shifted back.

Zuko then asked the first question on his mind. "What are you doing here?"

"Mai's uncle rigged the system and let us out." Ty Lee responded with a smile. "So what about you"

"I wasn unconscious on Appa by the shore but you know. I got do something stupid and get chased by….what are those called again?" Zuko stopped.

Ty Lee giggled. "Buzzard Wasp. Well better than the piranha-guppies in the water"

"Piranha-guppies?" Zuko asked

The man looked at him strangely. "I'm surprised you passed through school"

"He didn't" Ty lee supplied.

"By The way how long has it been? I really need to be going" Zuko asked

"You were unconscious for hours" the man gruffly replied.

"What!" Zuko shot u again and took a sharp breath. T Lee shook her head and helped him into a half sitting position.

The women seemed to be more as ease and smiled. "By the way, my name's Aiko. This is a refugee house for the war. The island isn't even on most maps"

Zuko nodded. Ty lee took over the conversation. 'There are some others here too. Um two bothers from the earth kingdom, Lee and Sensu. Also Tao, she's from Kyoshi. And well someone else but I-I can't" she trailed off.

"Who is it Ty?' Zuko asked, a bit nervously.

"Um Zuko, it's your mom. It's Ursa" Ty Lee looked down.

Zuko shot up in the bed again. Aiko grinned. "you really have to stop doing that" she helped Zuko back into a laying position.

"Zuko that's not it" Ty Lee said. "She's not well and um we" she stopped.

"She's having some major health issues and we're not sure if she'll make it much longer" Akio said sadly.

The man smirked. "We don't know how long he'll make it either" he pointed at Zuko.

Ty lee stiffened. "Don't say that!"

"Ignore Chan" Aiko said.

"I want to see her" Zuko said

"She might not even remember you." Aiko warned. "She had no idea who Ty lee was"

"I don't care. I want to see her" Zuko demanded. Ty lee understood and helped Zuko up. The bandages on he legs and arms were blood soaked. Akio and Ty Lee supported Zuko to the other room.

"Ursa can I come in" Akio asked. "You have a visitor"

"no I don't. nobody's coming. Don't let them in!" she demanded.

"Ursa. It's Zuko" Ty Lee said

"Open the door" she called immediately.

Aiko pushed it opened. Zuko's good eye widened. Ursa lay there, pale and weak, but her smile and eyes the same as ever.

Tears filled her eyes. "Zuko?" she rasped. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah mom" Zuko's voice cracked.

The girls helped Zuko to the bed. 'What happened to you" Ursa asked, running her finger over his scarred cheek.

"It's not important" Zuko said. "Your really here" he commented to nobody in particular.

Ursa turned and coughed, blood falling from her lips. "Zuko I'm so sorry for everything" her eyes started to close.

Aiko went to pull Zuko back up. "I had no idea' Zuko whispered. "I'm sorry"

Ursa smiled and her eyes closed. Her hand fell out of Zuko's.

Ty Lee's eyes widened with tears. "Zuko I'm so sorry"

Zuko looked to the side, though he couldn't hide the tears falling down his face.

Zuko didn't fight when they pulled him up and took him from the room.

"I have to go" Zuko said breaking from their grasp.

"I'll get them for you. Stay and rest" Ty lee insisted.

"I'm coming too" Zuko said.

"Zuko, your not going to die too. You can't" Ty Lee ordered. "Please. You don't have to do everything alone. I'll bring them here. I promise" ty Lee hugged him loosely.

She began to walk away. "Ty" Zuko called wiping his eyes on his bandage. She turned. "Thank you"

* * *

**I almost cried writing that. I can't believe i killed Ursa. i just....**

**Anyways i really hope you liked that chapter. I spent a long time writing it. xD**

**I think i kept everyone in character well. **

**Aiko is my OC. The name is from my friends story on fiction prees and so is Tao. Bopth characters are int he next chapter. **

**If it helps, think of Aiko's voice like the actor Katara in Ember Island Players adn the man (i cnat give you a name) a pirate style voice. **

**Yes Lee adn Sensu are here too. This has somethign to do with the Order of The White Lotus but i can't give more away.**

**I didn't kill Zuko!**

**Longest authors note ever. XD**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Tao and Trouble

**Here's the next chapter. I want to apoligize for how unclear Ursa's death was as well as the structure of the island.**

**Okay for Ursa's death.....read the chapter.**

**For the island...It's a beach but like any beach, it fades into a forest/canyon. So thats why destert and rainforest animals can live in harmory there. More will be explained later.**

* * *

Aiko looked warily at Zuko. "I had no idea" her expression softened. "She was a great woman. Should have been gone weeks ago but insisted on staying alive. Guess she was waiting for you"

Zuko scowled to himself. "I know"

Akio looked out the window. "I have some things to do" Zuko nodded as she left the room, leaving him alone with Chan.

Chan glared daggers at him. After a moment of silence the older man's head snapped up. "So you wanna stay here all day or get in a room" he barked.

Zuko mumbled something and weekly got up, grabbing the table leg to steady himself. Chan began walking up the steps, not considering to wait for the injured teen.

Zuko clenched his fist to keep from burning the man's head off.

He leaned painfully on the wall after stopping upstairs. "Boys room" he opened a door and slammed it behind Zuko.

A young boy's eyes widened. "You" his voice was not venomous but rather...exited. "Sensu it's him!"

Sensu smiled lightly. "I heard about your visit to my town" he commented. Zuko waited for yelling. "Thank you"

"Why?" Zuko started but Lee interrupted.

"I was confused." he stated

"The war isn't a black and white concept" Sensu said. "Well I thought it was but" he trailed off....

He gestured to the empty cot next to Zuko. The scarred teen gratefully accepted the seat. After an awkward silence the door was violently opened and the person who opened it was fuming.

Zuko laid down against the sheets, trying to stay invisible at the moment.

Sensu looked around awkwardly. "Shouldn't you be in the girls room, Tao?" he asked.

Lee groaned. "What did they do this time?"

"Those Kyoshi freaks were going to experiment make-up on me! Make-up?!?" Tao fumbled.

"Sounds better then when they braided your hair" Lee laughed

"They made thirty-five of those things" she pointed out

"Yeah. And you had us try to take them out" Sensu commented

"Not like it worked" she pointed to her dusty bronze hair, barely longer than Zuko's. She wore baggy brown pants and an oversized lighter tunic. Overall she could really pass as male, besides the fact there were hints of her amazingly curved body.

Tao dropped herself on the cot, Zuko rolling to the side just in time. She glared at him before turning to Sensu. There was another awkward pause. "Who's the new guy and why is he in my spot!?!" Tao exclaimed

"That's uh.." Lee stuttered

"Zuko" he introduced himself.

Tao gave a flirtatious smile. She was about to say something when there was a loud shattered and softer rain like sounds as glass shot randomly in dangerous paths around the small room.

"Get down!" Sensu yelled. They rolled off the cots; Lee ducking to the near table as Sensu pressed against the bed frame. Tao let out a soft yelp as glass pierced her arm but she rolled under the cot, Zuko landing next to her.

Crude voiced yelled for them to evacuate. They didn't respond, they wouldn't even blink the tension was so high.

"We'll burn this place with all of you in it!" one of them yelled. Sensu and Tao stood to leave. Zuko followed but they 'suggested' him staying with Lee.

One the sound of them on the steps silenced Lee and Zuko shared a mischievous glance. "Are you going to listen to them?" Lee asked

Zuko pretended to think a moment before leading Lee to the window. Noting that there were about twenty fire nation soldiers down there the two knew they we're no match.

Zuko motioned for Lee to quietly follow him down the stairs. The teen quickly checked to make sure his Dao swords were still secured on his back and he hid behind the door. "Ready" he mouthed to Lee.

The boy nodded. "Follow my lead and stay close" Zuko warned.

The two boys snuck out and stood with Sensu and Tao. "I told you to stay" Sensu hissed

"And I told myself you needed help" Zuko responded. They stood back to back, all ready to take on whatever was thrown at them.

Nobody moved in though. Twenty guards stood, ready to blow massive fire balls at the four. Why they didn't attack was beyond any of them. I mean, of what threat was a leader without a crew, a ten year old boy, and weapons master with no weapons, and a severely injured fire bender.

Finally, through an opening in the offence, Chan walked through, smirking evilly.

'You?" Tao questioned. "You betrayed me!" Zuko winced in déjà vu.

Chan said nothing, but turned to the fire benders. "There's the girl and as a bonus you can have the ex prince too"

Tao lunged forward but Sensu's hands pulled her back.

Suddenly fire shot at them from every angle. Zuko scrambled to create a shield around them.

They kept drawing the inferno around the four though and Zuko knew he couldn't keep the shield up forever.

Sensu noticed it to, being that Zuko was leaning more on him now. "Can we do anything?" he asked

Zuko thought a moment, biting down on his lip in concentration. "Yeah. Get down, if the shield is smaller it'll be stronger"

The four, agreeably went down, the shield shrinking around them. Zuko took a few sharp breaths, drawing the flames closer until they were inches away from them. Then, quickly as possible he shot them out, startling and sending all the soldiers back.

Tao and Sensu lashed out, closing in on some of the guards. About five of them surrounded Zuko. He pulled his swords but was easily weakened, throwing loose blows only to cover himself.

A hard punch to his injured shoulder knocked one of his swords away. Zuko struggled, as much as he refused to admit, in the fight, slashing random attacks. Another shove, and the second sword was gone.

One of the men grabbed Zuko tightly by the neck. His struggle caused the others to turn and be locked in similar positions.

Chan looked up. "Oh girls" he called, in a sickeningly sweet voice.

'Don't come down" Sensu mentally pleaded.

Zuko struggled to break free of the soldiers grasp, but it only landed him in a tighter choke. Right when the four were ready to admit defeat there was a rustle in the trees above.

Zuko sensed the distraction and launched him elbow into the unprotected part of the man's torso. He yelped in pain and released Zuko, the scarred teen dropped unexpectedly to him knee's coughing. Luckily the other three were able to mimic the attack and break free.

But it was to late, and the house was on fire. Faintly you could hear the girls scream. "Do something!" Lee yelled.

Sensu began to run into the house, Zuko using any power he could muster up held back the flames long enough for them to return.

Attacks were immediately launched by the remaining guards. Now, with five well warriors added, the had a chance.

One by one the guards went down, and Chan took a stance in front of Zuko. The scarred teen shook his head disapprovingly but repeated a few basic fire bending moves.

Surprisingly Chan blocked them, with fire bending. "What your sister is willing to pay me for your corpse"

Chan shot another whip of fire at him,. This one a dark blue, almost as strong as Azula's fire. Zuko quickly turned to see if anyone could join his battle but they were all caught up with their own opponents.

Zuko weakly blocked the flames, still being thrown back a good distance. "I killed her you know. Planed the whole thing" Chan smiled. "She really was a fighter though, held on for a few days longer than the poison would allow."

Suddenly the glint of sheer determination was back in Zuko's eyes. "You killed her!" he yelled striking much harder then his weak body should have allowed.

Chan blocked with fear in his eyes, maybe he should have waited to taunt the ex fire prince. Zuko wouldn't retreat though, and the fireballs grew in size each attack.

Finally Chan got an attack in, not at all strong, but well aimed, the burns tearing through the damage of the lightning wound.

Zuko dropped back, somewhat in reality again. Lee heard Zuko's muffed cry as he fell to the ground and the young boy quickly kicked his opponent in the groin.

He picked up one of the swords off the ground near him and charged at Chan, remembering what Zuko had taught him in his short visit.

Striking from behind, Chan had no way of seeing the sword thrash into his back.

The other soldiers saw and retreated while they had the chance. Zuko pulled himself up using a tree and smiled at the younger boy. "Thanks"

Lee shrugged. "I owed you" he gave a cheesy smile.

The others shortly joined them, and after a moment of recapping decided they had to move on. The house was still burning behind them and there was truly no point of waiting around. Sensu pulled Zuko off, draping his arm onto his shoulder.

Tao gave an angry glare and kicked Chan's body, still faintly alive. "Tao come on" Sensu encouraged.

She made a noise in disgust but followed. "You know everything was fine till accident magnet showed up" she pointed accusingly at Zuko.

"it's not his fault!" Lee snapped.

Tao walked into a tree. "Can you at least make a fire" she yelled.

Zuko nodded weakly and made a fire in his uninjured hand, okay it was more of a few sparks but it did enough.

"Great" she muttered. "Can anything else go wrong?"

And then it started raining, hard. And Zuko's small fire died out. She stomped her foot into the mud. "We're screwed"

* * *

**No i can't make things easy for Zuko, or any of them for that matter. **

**I know i said the others would be in the chapter but after i wrote this part i thought it was too long already, and i liked the ending. **

**The Kyoshi Warriors, Tao, and Lee and Sensu wont be permanent parrts of the story. The Kyoshhi warroirs wil leavbe ones the groups meet. Lee and Sensu will leave shortly after that and Tao will stay a good part of the story but not enught to get seriously involved in the battle or anything/anyone.**

**I've got a little love/hate thing between Tao and Zuko right now. That was the whole deja vu thing. xD**

**Alright please leave a reply. **


	7. Chapter 6: The Hard Times Only Continue

**Alright here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait.**

**First note: I have the next chapters planned but i want to work on some of my other fics so you wont be seeing an update for a while. (not to long, but i needd to write another chapter of What Could Possibly Go Wrong, Happy Holdiays From The Gaang, and I Can't Love You first.**

**Other note: What happened to everyone..... Like fan fiction rates are going really down lately and people are disapearing off the site. So if anyone is still radin this please review. Right now i have three constant reviewers im gratful for. For all of you readin silently or reviewing are awesome. XD**

**On with the story....**

**oh also the first part with Ty Lee is when the incident is happening, not a hour or so later. XD**

* * *

Ty Lee turned at the explosive sound coming from her temporary home. A trail of smoke floated through the jungle. Ty lee's face paled in shock as she tried to infer what was happening.

_Tao and Zuko met, _she inferred. _Please let it be just that_

XXX

Tao groaned and kicked hard into the mud, splattering it in ever direction. "We're going to shore" she declared.

One of the Kyoshi Warriors, Lina, looked up, obviously annoyed. "Who died and made you-" she was interrupted.

"You go back" Tao ordered. "All five of you! Wait for Ty and his friends" she pointed an accusing finger as Zuko again.

Zuko rolled his eyes and whispered up to Sensu. "Is she always like this?"

Sensu chuckled softly and nodded. Without much a protest the Kyoshi Warriors left. Lucky them.

Tao kept walking, every once and a while mumbling things in an angry fashion. Otherwise things remained silent. Tao held a good lead from the boys and she seemed to want to keep it that way.

From where the boys stood there was a quiet yelp ad faint slipping sound. Tao called out the them. "Watch out for the-" she couldn't finish however as her warning was shown.

Lee stumbled, slipping off the ledge and like any other ten year old he grabbed what he could to hold himself up. Unluckily for tem, that was Zuko's leg. Both boys slipped off the ledge, Zuko's bad arm straining to support Lee as Sensu's hands were wrapped on Zuko's other hand.

Zuko began to lift Lee up, gingerly cringing as he added weight, his limbs aching from the pressure. Sensu took one of his hands off Zuko's in attempt to grab Lee. As the teens transferred the younger boy, Zuko's hand began to slip out of Sensu's.

"Tao, a little help!" Sensu called. Tao began gingerly walking, trying to avoid falling into the ledge herself. Sensu felt Zuko slipping out of his hand.

Zuko pressed his good leg onto the side but it was to slippery to offer any support. Just as him and Lee were about to fall into the darkness Tao showed up.

Tao grabbed Lee and the two hauled Zuko over. The teen had blacked out only moments before. Zuko's eyes feebly opened. "Damned spirits" Zuko mumbled, along with a few other words someone Lee's age shouldn't have heard.

"Can you stand?" Sensu asked. Zuko tried and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't. Zuko had to will his body just so his weight wouldn't be entirely on Sensu.

"Here" Tao pulled a small bottle of red liquid out of her small pack she had managed to grab before the place burned.

"What is it?" Zuko asked, his voice dazed slightly.

"Some kind of pain reliever" Sensu gave her a weird look. Tao shrugged. "I got it from Aiko's cabinet"

"Sure it's not poison?" Sensu asked.

Tao sniffed it and scrunched her nose. She shrugged. "How should I know?"

She examined it a bit more before they all agreed on giving it to Zuko. Zuko didn't actually get a say in it being that he was slipping in and out of consciousness during the argument.

Tao poured a sip of it in Zuko's mouth. The scarred teen's eyes shot opened and he began coughing. "What the-" he started. Tao showed him the bottle as she put it away. Zuko said something else but the effects of whatever the bottle contained were kicking in and his words were slurred.

Sensu glared at Tao and groaned. She shrugged mouthing a "sorry"

XXX

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Suki had finally made it to shore. Appa lay there, more heavily wounded as if he fought a battle. On top of Appa was bare.

And Katara began crying, and this time even Toph didn't have the indecency to stop her. She instead made a small earth tent and locked herself in probably experiencing the same grief.

After a few moments of silence Toph's tent flew back. She dug her hand into the sandy shore without an explanation. Suddenly she seemed to remember the others. 'There are more people on the island. There's a little kid, a man a few years older then Sokka, and a girl about the same age. Someone else is with them though but they're not moving." Toph's face scrunched a bit as she tried to identify the figure. "Wit someone's coming" she pointed in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Hmm hope you guessed who that is...**

**Next chapter has some zutara hints. **

**Uh i don't think anything really needs to be cleared up here.**

**Hope you guys liked it and also Tao isn't a mean person she's just really ignorant and unexpressive. Tough love. xD**

**Please review. **

**(note to appa-appa-away: i remembered :-P)**


	8. Chapter 7: Traveling Companions

**Alright this is a long chapter and i'm sorry for not posting for a while. Our school was having test all week and while i worte the whole thing i was to lazy to type it. I also have two big projects to do. So anyways. i think this chapter is going to be satasfactory. I can't say much more so....**

* * *

Ty lee came into the clearing, her face slightly flushed from the long run. She halted herself at they took fighting stances around her.

Sokka quickly went in frond stopping them. "Ty Lee helped at the Boiling Rock, remember? She's good" they released their guards but not completely.

"Look I know in the-" Ty Lee was interrupted.

"Look princess, cut to the point. You didn't follow us to an uncharted island after we lost a war to say hi" Toph was visibly annoyed.

"Yes" Ty Lee started. "Zuko" she stopped at the remainder of their hard expressions dropped.

"What do you know?" Suki asked, attempting to speak for the group.

"He-Ugh- No time to explain. Just follow me-fast" Ty lee stuttered but they eagerly followed her into the forest.

XXX

Finally Tao found a place suitable for them to camp out. She dropped her light bag and herself, eager to pull the glass out of her arm. She began carefully pulling out the shards out and putting fabric over them to stop the blood stream.

Sensu set Zuko down and sat near Tao. She smiled half-heartedly as she wrapped her arm. Sensu looked down at his own blood stained clothes. After assessing his minor injuries he concluded that the majority of the blood wasn't his; a good portion being Zuko's and some, one of the men he killed.

Lee sat himself in-between the two. "You alright/' Sensu asked, ruffling Lee's hair a bit.

"I'm fine" Lee said, though his voice was insecure. Tao looked off and when she looked back Lee was fast asleep.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep watch" Tao offered. Sensu nodded and Tao pulled away to sit on the rock.

XXX

Zuko's eyes snapped opened. He was getting rather annoyed with falling unconscious in one dangerous situations and waking up somewhere else. If he was meant to die today, why must the spirits toy with so many attempts.

He sat up slowly, in taking the new surroundings. The rain had let up a bit but everything was still freezing cold and sopping wet. The sky was close to pitch black and nothing seemed to contract any heat like it used to.

Zuko blinked a few times, finally regaining vision in his unscarred eyes enough to see Tao, Lee and Sensu. After a moment of focusing he could see that Tao was keeping watch. Well she would be if she were awake.

Zuko softly called her, successful in waking her up. She gave him a 'you saw nothing' glare and came over.

"I'll take over" Zuko insisted. Tao looked like she wanted to protest but instead muttered and agreement and walked over to the others.

Zuko scooted against a tree and waited From what he could tell it was only a few hours, in even, till dawn but he doubted the sun would 'rise' in these parts.

Zuko sighed, pain shooting through his body for the umpteenth time that day. He winced, drawing his arm towards his head. He easily realized it was to hot, even for a fire bender.

What was that Tao gave him? Zuko wondered. He checked to make sure she was asleep because some girls were very protective about there things. Yeah his was not in the mood to deal with that.

He weakly made his way there, using any of the stealth skills his body would allow to keep him quiet. Zuko pulled the bag off the branch, shuffling through for the small bottle.

Luckily Tao had nothing personal, not that Zuko was in any mind to feel guilty. He found the liquid and gulped a fair amount down. He put everything back how it was and made his way to the other side.

Immediately his body relaxed.

__

Damn, that stuff works good

Zuko thought. 

He turned back to the wilderness, smiling for no reason one-so-ever. Zuko felt his body struggle to sleep, a feeling unnatural to him.

Eventually the drug kicked in enough to knock him out.

XXX

"Zuko wake up" Tao shook him gently. "Dam it, how much of that stuff did you drink? ZUKO!!!"

Zuko opened his eyes groggily. The sun was high. She shot up. "Don't overdose on my medicines while I'm asleep. It really doesn't suit you" Tao said sweetly.

Zuko mumbled something in agreement and sat up painfully. Suddenly, as if first realizing something, he started smiling. And smiling really, really didn't suit him.

Tao rolled her eyes, wanting to be let in. "What in this situation makes you smile?"

"Life" Zuko responded bluntly.

"What the hell are you talking like Ty Lee?" She asked

Zuko looked at her, confused. She brought her hand to his forehead, quickly removing it.

"Okay so he's got a really bad fever and is delusional and I'm in charge" she said to herself but out loud.

"Not while I'm alive" Sensu stated, slinging the pack over his shoulder. Apparently a good night sleep was keeping them from trying to kill each other and Lee seemed to like it.

Lee picked up Zuko's swords off the ground where he left them. After the fight he delegated the duty to himself. He swung them around a bit. Well if anything happened to Zuko and Sensu and he needed to protect Tao….well that would be the other way around. But if something happened to Tao and Sensu…..no. Maybe if…..okay so he didn't _need _to know how to use them. But he didn't mind playing with them.

Zuko mumbled something unintelligible. Sensu distinctly caught the name "Katara"

Tao seemed to sense his curiosity when she spoke. "bet it's his girlfriend"

"How do you know?" Sensu asked, now more intrigued.

"He said her name with meaning, like he would do anything to protect her." Tao said. The brothers gave her a dumbfound stare. "I _am_ a girl, remember?" she smirked.

The four waked a while, nobody really spoke besides to ask directions or for something from the bag,. Zuko slipped in-between conscious and not multiple times, still wary from the drugs.

XXX

"I feel them that way" Toph said. "Are you sure. it's a little boy. Older boy and girl and someone else." she looked at Ty Lee.

"Well the little boy is Lee. I know that. The older one might be his brother Sensu. Um if the girl has light vibrations she's one of the Kyoshi Warriors. If not, it's Tao. I assume they're with Zuko. Hopefully anyways." Ty Lee confirmed.

"Then come on. They should be right behind" Toph turned the corner and bumped into someone, knocking them both over.

"What the- Watch where your going!" Tao yelled.

"Name's Toph. Pleasure to meet you too" she said pointing to Ty Lee.

Sensu, Lee and Zuko were just approaching, Zuko had gained awareness back a while ago and was now walking, partially supported by Sensu.

"ZUKO!!!" Katara yelled his name as she ran up to hug him. The avatar and others quickly joined in.

Sensu and Tao were laughing at Zuko's awkward expression. "Your okay. Your okay" Toph was muttering to herself over and over again.

"I'm so sorry" Katara said.

"Guys really" Zuko said. "It's fine. Everything's okay….mostly anyways"

"They were really worried" Sokka stated, pretending for a moment it hadn't phased him.

"Aw Sokka you know you were just as sad" Suki said

Ty Lee suddenly realized something, "Weren't you gonna be at the house"

"About that" Zuko started.

"Chan was a fake. He's fire nation. Blue fire. He attacked. So did other people" Lee said, crossing his arms.

"We're alright though." Sensu confirmed. "By the way, I'm Sensu. This is my brother Lee and uh don't mind Tao"

Toph smirked. "Hi Sensu, Lee. And will do" she already didn't like the older girl.

Aang looked around somewhat happily. They had all started walking back towards the shore. Aang walked to the back, near Zuko.

"I guess you figured out by now that I didn't defeat your dad" Aang said, glumly.

"Aang, you tried. Your only a kid. It's not easy. You'll defeat him. We'll have another chance' Zuko said

"I'm really glad your alright. I, Katara said you saved her and I don't know, I felt lie I was supposed to…" he trailed off. "Saving the world is my job. If any of you died for it I'd be so…."

"It's alright Aang. We don't have to think about that. We're all here and we're all okay" Zuko confirmed again, trying his hardest to reassure the young air bender.

They shortly were back at the shore. Sensu and Aang helped Zuko to lean against one of the trees in the back as they stood around Appa. There was an awkward silence before Zuko cleared his throat, summoning any seniority and respect he once held.

One by one head's turned, awaiting him to voice what they were all thinking. Zuko struggled to keep his voice steady as he spoke. For some reason they hadn't realized it yet but…..

"We all won't fit on Appa"

* * *

**I know what your thinking "Why must she end every chapter with a new problem?!?" **

**if that isn't what you were thinking, i aplaud for you. **

**If it was, yes i do.**

**well i hope you liked it and again, sorry for the long time no posting. **

**Please leave a review. (even if its only to say i torture tthem way to much)**


	9. Chapter 8: Off Trouble Island, Sort Of

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Rather then working so statteredly on my stories i decided to switch focus between them meaning within the next week or so expect mutiple updates and then i go on to do multipe updates of another story. Hopefully this is more effective.**

**Enjoy the chapter XD**

* * *

"I'm sure we can logically figure this out" Sokka said, though he was disappointed.

"Well I'm going back to get the other Kyoshi warriors. You guys know them, right?" Ty Lee pointed out.

Suki perked up. "The Kyoshi Warriors are here?" she asked.

"Yeah" Ty Lee said.

Sokka noticed her solemn expression. "Go" he offered.

"Really?" Suki asked, more exited then she would let on.

"They probably already sent a messenger hawk to bring a ship. Suki can catch up with them and meet up with you in a major city later on" Ty Lee suggested.

"Okay. Bye guys" Aang said.

Suki hugged Sokka and bid farewells to the others before following Ty lee in to the path.

"Alright" Aang started. "We need to travel for about a day straight, with Appa injured and" he paused to count "eight of us. Plus supplies"

"We could take of the saddle" Katara suggested

"What!?!" Tao, Toph and Zuko all asked, shocked and uncomfortable with the idea of riding bareback.

"Great idea' Aang said, ignoring the others. He removed the saddle via air bending. "Done" he smiled.

Tao pulled out a dagger and began mindlessly playing with it. "That's Zuko's isn't it?" Lee asked, remembering it from it's five minutes in his possession.

Zuko immediately realized it was. "Give it Tao" he ordered, but she ignored, claiming it was hers and Zuko grabbed it, catching a piece of the blade.

Noting how they were equally matched Toph decided to earth bend little miss temper issues into a tree.

Sokka and Aang stood watching. "Want to go do you peace making avatar thing?" the older teen suggested.

Aang nodded. "Guys" he said. They ignored him. "EVERYBODY STOP" he ordered. Finally he had their attention.

"You" he pointed to Tao. "Give back the knife-" he was interrupted.

"Dagger" Tao, Lee and Zuko corrected.

"Whatever' Aang shrugged. "Anyways do it" he looked at Tao who obeyed after a moment. "Toph, stop picking fights and Zuko, just uh ignore her or something"

"Easier said then done" she injured teen muttered

"What was that?" Tao asked.

"Um I'm hungry" Sokka said. Truthfully he would have loved to mention it yesterday but felt it was a bad time. It had been two days without a meal. He had to ask.

"I think I have some fruit, but not enough for everyone" Katara said reaching for the pack.

"I'm not hungry" Zuko said. Truthfully he was but he was in no mind to eat. What he would love to do is forget about everything and start fresh. Forget Azula, and this island, and Chan, and Tao, and all the other bad and irritating things he had been facing. Plus the disgusting taste from Tao's medicine was still in his mouth, and even a hundred fruits wouldn't make that better.

Katara gave him a look to either say 'are you stupid' or 'I was going to say that'.

Either way Zuko shrugged in response. Katara pulled out some fruit and bread and divided it among them.

Finally it was time for them to depart. As Aang brought Appa up Tao, Toph and Zuko exchanged questioning looks. "You've done this before?" Zuko asked, just as Appa picked up speed and almost sent him, Toph, and Tao flying off. Zuko had free-fallen before and it wasn't a pleasant experience.

"This is terrifying" Toph muttered.

"You guys will get used to it" Sokka said, sitting comfortably. Finally the ride leveled out and they were able to move. Zuko laid down, still clutching Appa's fur with one hand, and the other comfortably under his head. Toph and Tao remained in there positions.

"So Tao is scared of something" Sensu muttered loud enough for her to hear

"I'm not scared" she said.

"By the way" Sokka started. "We might need to find some less noticeable clothing. Aang, you and Zuko might want to lay low for a while"

"I have to cover my arrow" Aang sighed.

"Sorry" Katara said, knowing how Aang felt about it.

"You don't have to hide or anything. Just try not to stand out." Sokka said

"I can live with that" the air bender said smiling.

"Um Katara, there are some fire nation ships below that might not like us so much: Zuko warned.

Katara bended the humid water around them making a cloud. "Can you make it cooler?" Sokka asked.

Zuko extracted the heat from the water. "Thanks" Katara said. Zuko nodded and went back to thinking, not that he wanted to, but there was nothing else to do.

They flew for about an hour when Appa started protesting. They weren't to far from the earth kingdom docks but Appa wouldn't listen to Aang's logic. Without warning the bison plunged downward throwing Zuko and Sokka to Appa's tail.

As Appa dropped into the water Aang and Tao were the only ones who weren't spread apart. Zuko quickly noting to find Toph, managed to grab her and pull them both up. Not that it was even close to easy for him to hold them both above water. Both gasped, taking in a fill of air. None of the others were visible.

"Something's coming" Zuko warned

"What do you mean 'something's coming'!!!" Toph shrieked.

"Toph, take a deep breath" Zuko ordered, trying to keep his voice calm.

"What's-" she was cut off.

"Do it" Zuko said. Toph obeyed and nodded. Zuko dove them under just as the creature broke the surface. It was a loosing battle though. In a regular condition alone Zuko might have been able to out-swim it. But with freezing waters, Toph struggling to hang on to him, and multiple persisting injuries, this was not anywhere near normal conditions.

XXX

Sokka pulled up against the current. His sister, and the two earth kingdom brothers were also at the surface, the younger one holding on for life, probably unable to swim.

Aang and Tao broke the surface a second after.

After a second of breathing Aang looked around, shocked. "Where's Toph and Zuko?"

The others gasped in shock and realization. They knew Toph couldn't swim and doubted Zuko could get far in his circumstances.

Katara bended and air bubble around her and dove back in, Aang following the example. They others swam towards Appa.

XXX

Zuko and Toph were stuck. Whatever was chasing them was gone but Zuko couldn't bring them any further and they were running out of time before needing another breath.

Right as they were about to break the surface something tugged at Zuko's leg, pulling them further into the darkness.

Unable to hold his breath any longer Zuko coughed, inhaling water. Toph only clutched him tighter, unaware of anything but life flashing before her mind.

Again whatever had them disappeared once it got to its location and Zuko used every ounce of strength to pull them up as fast as possible.

Finally at the surface Zuko pulled them to a rock. Toph choked on the newfound air as Zuko pulled them up. Zuko coughed, obviously having got to much water in his lungs.

Once settled, Zuko pulled Toph closer getting both of them in the center of the small earth.

"Well this day is going wonderfully" Zuko rasped.

"No kidding" Toph commented weakly, already shivering.

XXX

Aang and Katara pulled up on Appa. "We couldn't find them" Aang reported.

Sokka looked around, peering to see if they found shore.

Tao was apparently doing the same. "I see them" she called out. The others turned to her as she pointed towards a rock with none other then Zuko and Toph on it.

They brought Appa over to the rock and Toph almost ecstatically jumped on. Sokka and Aang helped Zuko up.

Toph hugged Zuko, muttering "thank you" repeatedly.

"It's okay" Zuko said, shocked at Toph's new form of affection. Finally realizing the unwanted attention Toph pulled away blushing.

Tao looked down, getting the wrong impression. Katara bended the water off everyone's clothes.

"That was not fun" Toph muttered

"Really?" Zuko asked sarcastically, coughing again.

Tao giggled a bit at Zuko. "What did you do to make the spirit's so angry?" she asked

"I wish I knew!" Zuko exclaimed in frustration.

* * *

**I promise i'm done torturing Zuko for a good while now but it's so much fun. Really, for other writer i totally recoment torturing a character you like. XD**

**Anyways i had to involve a bit of Toph and Zuko friendship considering romance wise Toko is my second favorite nonslash ship.**

**See, Tao can be helpful....sometimes.**

**Please review. XD**


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome To The Water Tribe

_Here's the next chapter. I'd like to point out that it's a pretty calm chapter. Our three new character's elave and another comes in._

* * *

Toph sighed. "I'm getting tired of water and air"

Sokka looked around. "well I doubt you'd like fire to much and we should be there soon"

"You said that an hour ago" Zuko commented dryly.

Sokka peered at the map and traced the rout again. Sensu looked over his shoulder. 'We should be going this way" he said

Sokka looked at him accusingly. "No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Zuko snatched the map from them. "HEY!" the other two boys exclaimed. Zuko ignored them and cringed a bit, getting the shock from the sudden movement. He looked over the map.

Zuko moved closer to the other boys. 'It this where you were pointing?" the two nodded. "You two have been looking at it upside down!" he exclaimed.

"So we passed it?" Katara asked.

"Yeah" Zuko said.

"Zuko get's to keep the map" Toph voted

"Hey. I have more experience. I was ALWAYS the map guy" Sokka protested

"How long did you command a ship?" Toph asked sarcastically. Sokka groaned and gave up the map.

'Look. It's getting dark. Why don't we get some rest?" Katara suggested.

After a while everyone settled down and took a spot. Zuko sighed, once again unable to sleep. Apparently sometime in the night he was able to because when he opened his eyes Katara was inches from him on one side and Toph was clinging to him on the other. Sokka was flying Appa.

Zuko looked at the two and smiled. He did not mind being this close to Katara and Toph was the little sister he never had. Okay the little sister that didn't want to kill him he never had.

Sokka turned around and scowled at the site of how close Zuko and his sister were. But after a moment he decided that if they ever wanted to be together they would have his blessing. Not many guys would jump in from of a lightning bolt for Katara and any that would definitely was worthy. Besides, it might be fun to have Zuko as a brother in law.

Katara's eyes fluttered opened and she found herself blushing. Zuko had fallen back to sleep. She stayed a moment, embraced by the close proximity. Sadly though Zuko wasn't a light sleeper, and as she moved closer he woke up.

Katara smiled at him. "Morning" she said softly. Zuko looked up. It was definitely not morning. Katara giggled. "I know. I know"

Zuko sat up, in taking sharply. "Want a healing session?" Katara offered. She quickly checked to make sure everyone else was asleep and luckily they were.

Gently she opened Zuko's tunic and slid it off. She unwrapped the blood-soaked bandages over his chest and arm and coated her hands with water from the ocean below. The water glowed as she applied it to his chest. Zuko bit down on his lip and Katara stopped.

"Want me to continue?" she asked shyly. When was she this shy around Zuko?

Zuko nodded and she continued, working softly on the lightning wound before moving up to his arm. She was easily able to close up the gash with minimal scarring. Zuko really didn't need another one of those.

She looked at the other bandages wrapped around Zuko's leg. It wasn't to high up to be in an awkward position but she hesitated none the less. She looked at Zuko who merely shrugged. Still a bit uncertain, she unwrapped the bandage above his knee. The gash and bite there had been much worse, probably why he was having such a hard time walking.

Again she brought her water over, causing tension before ease. They could tell the others wouldn't be waking up for at least an hour but in order to prevent awkward situations they stopped there. She slid over Zuko's shirt, the injury now visible through the hole in the fabric.

Katara couldn't help but notice how quiet he was being, even for Zuko. Unable to halt on her motherly nature without prying she looked up. "What happened on the island?"

"Nothing" Zuko said. "Well besides finding them and the bugs and stuff" he added quickly.

"You really are a horrible liar" Katara said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "If something was wrong you'd tell me, right?"

"Maybe later. It something is wrong I'd deal with it my way and eventually you guys would pry it out of me" Zuko said

"If you told us in the first place we would be prying" Katara commented.

"Yeah, but that would go against everything I've known" Zuko sighed.

"But things were different then. You didn't have you. You didn't have me" she realized she didn't want to say more. "Just promise me that if anything is wrong you wont do anything stupid"

"How'd you-" Zuko stopped.

Katara smirked. "Instinct" she dropped her smile. "But really, promise me. I know you don't' get upset over little things"

"I promise Katara" Zuko said. Before she could respond Toph's eyes snapped opened and she felt around.

"Where is everyone and what time is it?" she asked.

Zuko moved towards her. "We're all here and it's still dark"

Toph shivered. "It was so much warmer when I was sleeping"

Katara giggled. "That's because you were leaning on Zuko"

Toph blushed and backed up a bit. Katara smiled even bigger. "Don't worry. I was too"

Aang woke up and sat next to the others. "You guy's are up early" he commented.

"Zuko's fault" both girls responded together. The boys exchanged wary glances.

"We should start flying again" Aang said, moving towards Appa's head.

Everyone else slept through the ride and finally, tanks only to Aang and Zuko, they were at the port.

Toph smirked and went next to Tao's ear and screamed. The teen girl almost jumped in the water.

Sensu, Lee, and Tao bid farewells. "We'll try to contact you if we set up an invasion" Sokka said.

"I'd love to get taste of the fire princess's style" Tao commented

"No you wouldn't" Katara and Zuko said together. Tao shrugged and waved as she followed the two boys.

"Since we are now here" Zuko pointed on the map. "We should be at your home within an hour or so" he stopped. "Unless Sokka decided to navigate again"

"It was an honest mistake" Sokka said

"An honest mistake that would have led us to the fire nation capitol!" Katara said looking at the map as well.

"Guys" Aang said pointing forward. "The Southern Water Tribe"

Katara and Sokka's faces lit up as the got closer. Aang landed them on the snow and Toph jumped off first, ready to 'see' again. She fell.

The young girl scrambled back to Appa. "Not earth" she muttered

"No" Sokka corrected "Snow"

"We're home" Katara said, equally mesmerized.

Katara grabbed Toph's arm while Sokka helped Zuko towards the village.

"It's freezing" Toph muttered

"You'll get used to it" Katara said

Toph shook her head no but Katara didn't see.

Finally they were at the village.

As the five trudged in the villagers smiled in reorganization. "Sokka! Katara!" a bunch of kids screamed.

The villagers, much more then Sokka and Katara remembered all went into the main area. Dej`a-vu or what?

They were joined by the water tribe warriors. "DAD" Katara and Sokka ran up and embraced them.

One of the younger warriors, maybe a year older then Katara, pointed a weapon at Zuko. Instinctively the fire bender's hand drew to his swords. "He's fire nation" the warrior said.

Sokka immediately got defensive. "Yeah. He's the avatar's _fire bending _teacher."

The kid drew back cautiously. "Oh"

Hakoda smiled. "This is Mizu, our newest warrior"

Toph motioned for Zuko to bend so she could whisper in his ear. "Does every island have someone you don't get along with?"

Zuko ignored her. "What an honor to have you all back" said a voice from behind that Katara immediately recognized.

"Gran-Gran!" she ran and hugged her with Sokka quickly behind.

"Hello again Avatar Aang" Hakoda said.

"You're the avatar?" Mizu asked skeptically.

"Yup" Aang smiled.

"So what being' you here?" Hakoda asked, catching on it couldn't be the best of times.

Aang stepped back. Zuko immediately decided to step in. "We need a place to stay while preparing for our next attack.. We weren't successful on Sozin's Comet"

Hakoda nodded. "What exactly went wrong?"

"I honestly can't answer that. Katara and I went to the capitol to fight my sister while the others saved the earth kingdom. We were just reunited after some…uh….unfortunate obstacles"

"You and Katara weren't successful?" he asked. Luckily Katara was just walking back and decided to answer the question herself.

"No. We'll we should have been. Zuko and Azula were having an Agni Ki and Zuko was winning but Azula decided not to play fair and she shot at me." she stopped. "She shot lightning at me" seeing the wound on Zuko, Hakoda knew what happened next so he wasn't surprised to hear what the boy had done.

"Thank you" Hakoda said to Zuko. If he had lost Katara…

Hakoda knew Zuko was a strong and capable warrior from the moment they met. He also knew the teen was honorable. To that extent though Hakoda was surprised.

He looked back at Zuko. "Are you alright?" Hakoda assumed getting shot with lightning was something deadly. Zuko nodded to which Katara rolled her eyes.

"He's not. But he's to stubborn to admit otherwise" she said.

"Let's get you all someplace to stay" Hakoda suggested, deciding he'd asked enough questions for now. Both his children were fine and so were there friends. He didn't worry about Zuko much. Hakoda could tell he had suffered worse mentally than physically.

The group was led to a hut. There were three room. "Who's sharing?" Hakoda asked.

"I call my own room!" Sokka yelled, meaning Toph and Katara would share as well as Aang and Zuko. The others weren't to happy about it, but at least none of them had to put up with Sokka's snoring.

* * *

_I didn't end with a problem or negitive note!!!! _

_In the next chapter prepare to get an update on how the fire nationg girls are doing and don't forget Pheonix King Ozai. XD_

_I put a bit of Zutara hints in there. Romance is blooming. XD_

_And Sokka's room line is not mine. Competely stolen from my friend's desk selection on the first day of school._

_I don't know how well i did with Hakoda but i imagined a bit of suspision and curiosity. _

_Please review_

_XD_


	11. Chapter 10: Evil Affairs In The Making

_Alright i know i was suposed to post the chapter yesterday but my computer and family didn't want to cooperate._

_I'd like to give a notice that Azual is mentioned in the start of the chapter. I'd like to give credit for Azula's personality and attidute beyond the shoow to appa-appa-away. You won't notice much similarity here but if you've read her story Behind The Lies (great fic by the way) you will see simirarities in her later breakdown._

_Well again sorry about not posting when i said i would. Enjoy the chapter...._

* * *

Azula walked up to her father and bowed. She stood up and smirked deviously. "My task is complete, father"

"Good. So now both your brother and the avatar have been taken care of?" Ozai asked

Just then two Yu Yan Archers walked in quickly and bowed. "Fire Lord Azula, my apologies. Our task was not successful. Chan's men were all killed."

"So your telling me that twenty of our best men couldn't defeat one rebel girl?" Azula asked

"Well no. There was someone else, who got in the way." the other archer answered.

"Who?' Azula demanded, rage overtaking her voice.

"Your brother, my lord" the first one answered, shakily.

"You must be mistaken. My brother, if so fit to say, is dead. And if not, he's shock full of lightning." Azula pointed out. "Now who was it!"

"Your brother, my lady. And he was for certain gravely injured but Chan um did something to aggravate him. Um to the point of extreme power"

"I see' Azula said, taking a deep breath. "Why didn't you shoot at him?"

"because, my lord, if we were killed, who would bring you this news?" the archer said.

"You have a point" Azula admitted. "Dismissed" the two practically ran out.

"Father." Azula said, back on topic. "Regardless of current and horrible information, we shall launch attack on the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow"

Ozai smiled, much like his daughter. "Will you be seeing to it personally?"

"Yes, father. The attack force leaves within the hour" and with that Azula got ready to leave.

XXX

Zuko and Aang retreated to their room and set their things on the beds. Somehow along all the ordeals his bag manages to remain in tact and none of the few belongings were damaged. He didn't really feel like opening the bag, purely because the picture of his mother was at the top and that wasn't something he wanted to see at the moment.

So he sighed and shoved the bag under the bed. Aang was already laying on his, looking at the ceiling. Zuko followed the example, not really sure what to do.

"So…." Aang started, trying to make some kind of long overdue conversation with the older teen.

"So" Zuko said, in the same bored tone.

'This is awkward" Aang stated

"Yes it is" Zuko replied

"I'm going to sleep for a while" Aang informed. Zuko shrugged as the young air bender rolled over.

Meanwhile the girls did the same. Well Katara was pacing around the room and Toph had fallen asleep.

Zuko assumed he'd fallen asleep because when he woke it was already night, and there was something eerily weird going on.

Zuko walked out of his room, careful not to disturb the others, to easily find the source of his own disturbance.

It was quite simple really. Mizu had been peering in the window, obviously wary of the new arrivals, and he yelped as soon as Zuko moved.

The scarred teen rolled his eyes and went outside. Mizu look down, either ashamed, or faking it. Zuko hadn't taken the initiative to figure it out yet.

Truthfully neither of the boys had anything to say. Luckily fate decided to make the moment not so awkward. But rather terrifying.

Right as Zuko opened his mouth there was the sound of metal hitting ice. From where they were, the boy's couldn't get a close enough look to tell what it was but Zuko had a pretty good idea.

He signaled for Mizu to follow him and the older teen began slyly maneuvering around the ice huts.

"Why can't we walk in a straight line?" Mizu asked, struggling to keep up with Zuko with looked kind of pathetic on his part being that Zuko was untrained and injured.

"Just because we can't see them doesn't mean they can't see us" Zuko said.

"Wait. Them? They? How do we know it's people?" Mizu asked.

"Ever heard a fire nation ship dock?" Zuko responded. Mizu shook his head no. "Then I'd suggest following me and shutting up"

"How do I know your not leading me into a trap?" the water tribesman asked skeptically.

Zuko thought about it. "Well, I guess you don't. But I suggest you trust me"

Mizu scowled. Zuko chuckled internally. The kid was annoying, obnoxious, ignorant, and easily angered. The kid was actually allot like him when he was younger.

Finally they were behind the main wall, and at a close enough distance to make out the far off docked ships. "Oh no" Mizu said, staring in fear.

The ships were still well away. Zuko assumed they would take maybe, another full day if not more to be able to actually invade. But who's to say they didn't already have spies in the city.

"We need to go warn everyone" Mizu said. Zuko nodded and took a finally look at the ships. "Do you think one of us should stay?'

"No. Come on" Zuko started back towards the camps with Mizu close behind him.

"Watch out!" Mizu called giving Zuko just enough time to dive down, watching the arrow land right where his chest would have been.

"Thanks" Zuko whispered. Another arrow shot forward and Zuko pulled Mizu in to a small jewelry stand.

"Why are they shooting at us. This is bad. This is bad" Mizu was panicking. That's one way he was unlike Zuko. Zuko never panicked.

"Shh" Zuko said. "Stay low, stay quiet, and stay between at least three walls" Zukostarted getting up.

"What do you think your doing. No way are you going out there!" Mizu exclaimed.

"So are we just going to stay here all night. Because, I at least can think of a million way's I'd rather die then here" Zuko pointed out.

Mizu sighed. "I'm going with you"

"Look" Zuko tried to reason with him. "It only takes one of us to ran back and get help. They're after me, not you."

"Well that's all the more reason for me to go alone. I'm smaller, faster, and they won't chase after me." Mizu said, smirking that he got his pint across.

Zuko scowled because he knew it was true. They would shoot a few arrows, but they wouldn't put a chase on Mizu. Plus, not that Zuko was willing to admit it, his energy had drained pretty fast. While they were distracted with Mizu, Zuko could sneak out and follow from another direction.

He nodded, and gave a quick beefing of his plan to the young warrior who eagerly nodded. Mizu got up and sneakily maneuvered around the carts and stands. Arrows mobbed at him, but he definitely had had some warrior training and was putting it to good use.

Meanwhile Zuko snuck behind a cart and followed the opposite movements of Mizu. Finally both boys were out of range and they stopped shooting.

Mizu breathed a sigh in relief and that took off running at top speed. At first Zuko tried to keep level with him but that soon became a useless wish.

Mizu actually felt pretty bad about taking off, but this was important. He ran continuously keeping a steady pace. The air was freezing but he had been training in these weather conditions all his life.

Things didn't seem right though. Mizu just had this feeling. One of those 'I'm about to walk right in to a trap' kind of feelings. He looked back but there was no sign of Zuko. That could have meant three things.

One would be that Mizu was running faster than he assumed. Two would be that Zuko was close to him but still taking sneaky percausions. Three would be that Zuko was captured or hurt.

Mizu would have settled for anything but the latter. He almost considered going back to look for Zuko but he needed to tell everyone first. They'd know what to do. As least Sokka or Hakoda would.

Meanwhile Zuko darted through the buildings and shops. Mizu was fast but fast didn't work against Yu Yan archers. And Zuko didn't doubt for a second that they'd be after him.

XXX

Aang rolled over, semi conscious in sleep. "Morning Katara" he muttered to the pillow. His eyes opened and he turned around, suddenly remembering that he was rooming with Zuko. And Zuko wasn't there. Oh, and it wasn't morning either.

Aang quickly went into the girls room to make sure nobody else was missing. Katara, being the light sleeper she was, woke up instantly.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara darted up.

"Nothing. Zuko's gone and I wanted to make sure you guys were still here." Aang informed.

Toph was also waking up at the moment. "What kinda mess did Sparky get into this time?" her voice was slurred into the blankets. She hadn't slept on the floor, being it was freezing.

"Let's get Sokka" Aang suggested. The two walked into Sokka's room.

"Wake up Sokka!" Katara yelled.

"What's wrong?" he shot up. Seeing it was dark he laid back down. "It's still night"

"Zuko's gone" Katara informed

"And you woke me up because?" Sokka asked, now fully awake, "Katara, Zuko's a big boy now, and he can take care of himself"

The door opened and Hakoda and another person walked in. "Have you seen Mizu?" Hakoda asked. "He went missing and someone overheard him saying he wanted to spy on Zuko"

"We haven't seen him. Or Zuko for that matter. Oh this is bad" Aang said

"Do you hear the sound of killing?" Toph asked.

"Um No" Katara looked puzzled.

"Then I'm going back to sleep" Toph informed. Of course than never happened because Mizu ran in.

"There's going to be an invasion!" he exclaimed.

"Where's Zuko?" Katara asked, angrily.

"Um, somewhere in the city" Mizu shrugged

There was a soft sound from the bedroom. "Zuko" Toph informed. And as she said that he stepped into the narrow hallway.

"So what's this about an invasion?" Hakoda asked

"There are fire nation ships about a day away. About twenty of them. An attack force no doubt." Zuko informed.

'Should we wake up the others?" the man next to Hakoda asked.

"No use in anything until morning. You sure they're a day away?" Hakoda asked Zuko sternly.

"One hundred percent. They're not fast ships. And they're probably carrying bombs or giant rocks" Zuko said.

"And you would know this how?" the other man asked

"I commanded a ship similar for three years." he turned to the others. "Listing to Azula's plans to take over the would as a four year old helped also. No doubt she's on the head ship"

"Well this is great. Can a single day go by without running or fighting!?!" Toph whined.

The others looked at her strangely but Zuko answered. "No"

* * *

_yeah, did you really expect my non-probablem chapters to continue. But don't worry, i'm not jumping into attle. The next chapter shows off sokka's amazing planning skills.....sort of. XD_

_Thanks to everyone who's readin and reviewing this. i got the most reviews so far on the last chapter._

_wWith that i'd also like to note the Mizu means water in japaneese. It has signifigance later on._

_Please review._


	12. Chapter 11: Lessons and Suprises

_Alright sorry about the wait. I intended on posting a few days ago. Anyways i managed to jinx myself, (not that i'm superstitus) since i said how two chapters ago i got the most replies so far, well on the last chapter i got the least replies so far. If your reading this and have anythign to say good or bad, please say it. XD_

* * *

After an hour of not sleeping they were called into the main hall. It was a large building, similar to the one in the Northern Tribe.

Everyone in the village gathered in the large room. Small children and elders were brought in to another.

Hakoda called over a group, totaling about ten people. Zuko, Sokka, Katara, Aang, Toph, Mizu, Bato, and the two men Hakoda was with earlier.

"Alright, do any of you know how the ships work? If there's a chance we can take them out before they arrive it would save allot of trouble" Hakoda asked.

Zuko nodded. "They are built to be large and fast, generally making them weak. Ice or rock jarred into the right spot would sink them immediately. We'd have to get pretty close for that though"

"It would be a last resort then." Bato suggested. "We don't have enough water benders to make it a hit and run"

"We'll bring our men to the front of the city. If we can keep them away from the village things would be better. There are a good number of people staying behind" Hakoda decided.

"One problem" Sokka started, "Those things chuck large flaming rocks."

"And they have the Yu Yan Archers with them" Zuko added

"Not them again!" Aang said, a bit nervously.

"Okay. A team of skilled volunteers should go up to the front line. Another group can go midway" Katara suggested

"Sound's good" her father agreed.

After a few minutes there were two groups ready. "Zuko, you should stay behind" Katara suggested, more like demanded, but yeah.

Sokka knew from personal experience how much that damaged one's pride. "Someone needs to guard this place in case we don't succeed up there." he said.

Zuko wasn't stupid and he knew he didn't have a choice in being left behind. He suppressed a sigh and went against the wall.

Toph gave him an apologetic smile. Obviously Katara had another motive for keeping him behind because he surely was more useful them Toph, being blind and having no earth to throw!

For the next hour they would wait. If what Zuko said was right, they'd be in shooting range then and it would be the perfect time for a sneak attack.

"I can't believe they followed us" Aang said

"For once this has nothing to do with us" Zuko spoke up

The others shot him a confused glare. "My father and sister are trying to rule the world. They are going town by town. This was probably setup months ago. Next they'll go top the northern water Tribe, or Ba Sing Se, or Omashu. But they wont stop until they rule the world. Or die. Whichever comes first"

XXX

Azula looked down as the door creaked opened. "Who has the nerve the disturb me right before- oh" her scowl drops to a deadpan stare. "What now?" she snapped

"Turns out we lucked out on this mission. Not only is the whole town unaware, but your brother and probably the avatar are currently residing here" the solder said, still bowing politely, looking the princess in the eyes.

"Go away" Azula ordered. Why did Zuko always have to get in the way. She didn't want to kill him. But that's the thing about her brother. He gets up every time he falls. And Azula's sick of it.

The door slammed opened again, and Azula was about ready to set the soldier on fire. "One hour till departure, my lord"

He left at the sign of her hands catching the dreaded blue flames.

Azula sighed and dropped herself to her bed. She didn't want to have to do this. But she wasn't weak. She was Fire Lord Azula, under the rule of Phoenix King Ozai. There was no room for weakness.

XXX

Ty Lee, Suki, and the other Kyoshi Warriors all boarded the boat heading to Omashu. They would have liked to go straight to Kyoshi island but they was no direct rout.

"I can't believe it" Lana said, still dumbstruck by the fact Suki was standing before her.

"As long as you believe by the time we're home, I'm good" Mira smiled and leaned on her playfully.

Suki smiled, but it was partially fake. To be honest, she was worried. Extremely worried. A part of her wanted to go find Sokka and her other friends but another part of her wanted to stay. And a different part was still hanging on to the fact she might be pregnant.

Katara had said it was probably nothing but Suki could feel this was more then anger and nerves. If she was pregnant, it would have been about a month now. Nothing showed, but nothing would show.

"What's wrong?" one of the other girls asked. Suki noticed she had been biting her nail. "You only do that when your worried"

"It's nothing" Suki lied, faking another smile.

Ty Lee glanced at her in a worried and sad form. What did that girl know that Suki didn't.

Finally the tension was gone and they all erupted into happy conversation, Suki trying not to exclude herself.

XXX

"We should leave now" Sokka said, looking at the sun. "It's well enough time, plus the walk up there"

Without a word they all left. Most of the people who stayed behind were playing or sleeping or not caring.

Zuko went into one of the smaller rooms. He didn't understand the way his mind worked sometimes. Being scarred and banished by his father he could handle. Growing up with Azula and Ozai he could handle. Even all the events of the past forty-eight hours he could handle. But what he couldn't handle was _his_ crazed family attacking _his_ friends, while _he_ was doing nothing to stop them.

Zuko didn't mind silently sulking. He was used to it. Heck it was his pastime for most of his life. Being silent, being angry, and giving a stare that could kill were all things Zuko picked up by the time he was thirteen. After that he'd had them perfected.

Zuko snapped out of his thoughts at a loud rumble and large ice chunks falling around the room. The group was long gone and the battle itself we probable started an hour ago. Time was going by way to fast lately.

Zuko quickly got out of the small collapsing room and into the larger one. By that time though the whole structure was in the same fate and the little kids were throwing tantrums.

The adults that were left couldn't get them close to under control. Zuko thought it was a good time to do something. Fear and authority were lessons he learned from Azula. He never assumed them helpful until right then.

"Everybody shut up and listen!" Zuko ordered. That got everyone's attention. A few of the elders apparently weren't fond of the wording Zuko used but there was no sugar coating this invasion.

"We need to get out now, as fast as possible. Does anyone know where the nearest exit is?" Zuko asked

"Yeah. The front door" one of the kids, probably about ten years old replied.

"If the front door was safe to go out I wouldn't be asking you." Zuko snarled. He hated kids!

'There's another door a few rooms back" a younger girl said shyly.

Zuko nodded a quick thanks and began getting everyone out of the room. Only a few pieces collapsed and luckily nobody was hurt.

Once everyone was outside Zuko knew something was wrong. Ashy soot covered a good part of the far off area and he couldn't see anyone on the front wall.

Not even considering what the others told him earlier, Zuko took off towards the outer wall.

* * *

_Now i'm sure you think you know what's goign to happen next. Wel your wrong. i know you'r wrong. feel free to guess, but it's not that. HA mind games i play...._

_So yes Azula is still on the insane side but since Oai took over power again she's calmed down._

_I'll try to updae soon. I'm thinking Sunday or Monday. Maybe not. XD_

_And in the next feqw chapter's i'm goign to be switching scenes more frequently. My hint: you'll see what Mai's been up to in the next chapter. And the White Lotus Society. XD_

_Please review!!!! XD_


	13. Chapter 12: When All You Know Is Falling

**I know i am severely late on posting this chapter. There were some major complecations not to mention my cousin (the one i complain about allot) is here and curenly peering over my shoulder driving me insane. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Everything was an eerie blank. Rather then the loud bloody battle margined there was nothing. It was too quiet.

Zuko ran through the wall of the city and towards where he hoped his friends were. It was a harsh freezing. Something generally strange in summer, even in the water tribes.

He stopped short along the wall. Nothing. Nobody. A weak sound brought his attention towards the ice. He quietly followed until he found it's source.

Mizu was fighting off a fire nation solder with his boomerang. He was doing a surprisingly good job against the spear the man had. Zuko was impatient though, so he shot a fireball at the mans head. He wasn't hit but the shock dropped him to the ground.

Mizu took a breath. "Thanks" there were a few other bodies on the floor.

Zuko was blunt though. "What's going on? Where's everyone?"

"I don't know. The invasion just disappeared" Mizu shrugged, hoping that was so.

"They didn't disappear. They already invaded the city" Zuko corrected.

'What!" Mizu looked up hastily. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is out and safe" Zuko said.

"You sure?" Mizu asked. Zuko nodded. Mizu sighed. "I'm sorry. My little sister was up there" Zuko thought back to the girl who gave him the exit. She did have a major resemblance to Mizu.

"She's fine"

"Good" Mizu looked around. "Let's try to meet up with your friends"

"They might have went back up after the collapse" Zuko suggested. Mizu nodded and they began running up the hill.

Zuko turned behind them and froze. "What the-" Mizu stopped in his tracks. They were surrounded. Yu Yan Archers in every direction. "What do we do?" Mizu whispered.

"Pull out your boomerang and get ready to run" Zuko didn't look at Mizu as he spoke. With swords drawn his eyes were on the enemy in front. Mizu understood and turned, defending from the other side.

"Ready" Zuko whispered. "And NOW!" as Zuko predicted the arrows began to fly and the two ran, slicing anything in their way. Things went well for a part. The main clearing was long gone but they were no where's near the city.

Suddenly the was a gasp and Mizu dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. Zuko, noticing out of the corner of his eyes, went to move and was hit in his wounded leg. Without much though he made a flame barrier around the two.

Mizu obviously was never seriously injured before because he was freaking out. "It's gonna be fine" Zuko assured. "I need you to relax" the younger boy gulped and tried to stay still as Zuko laid him in the snow. "I have to take the arrow out" Zuko warned. "It's going to start bleeding pretty badly"

Mizu nodded and tried to avert his attention to the arrows around them being consumed by flame. Zuko had opened Mizu's tunic and was easing the arrow out. It was directly under his rib cage and had somehow managed not to piece any of the boned or arteries. The younger boy gritted his teeth. Zuko stopped to strengthen the flames. He then worked quickly. Pulling out the arrow tip, applying pressure, and tying Mizu's sash tightly over it.

Mizu relaxed and took a breath. His chest still hurt badly but not as much as with the arrow in it. "You should be alright. I don't think it hit anything deadly" Zuko didn't sound too certain.

"How'd you learn all that" Mizu felt himself ask.

"Actually, I was kind of winging it." Zuko replied. He did know some about medicine but not enough to be certain he did the right thing.

"That's reassuring" Mizu rolled his eyes. He looked back at the now depleting shield. "How are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know" Zuko said truthfully. He hated not knowing.

"Maybe we can…" Mizu paused. "I got nothing"

Zuko used a last burst of energy to strengthen the shield. They needed a plan and fast.

XXX

Iroh sighed as he looked into the clouds. The Order of The White Lotus had re-conquered Ba Sing Se almost to easily. That was until the aftermath. Jong Jong had passed away only an hour ago due to injuries.

Iroh couldn't help but wonder about his nephew and friends. It was obvious the world wasn't up in flames but something didn't feel right. Iroh was taken aback from his worries as a messenger hawk perched outside his tent.

As Iroh read the letter his world fell apart. Zuko was dead. That was all oit took to turn Iroh's world upside-down. They lost and Zuko was dead. Ozai ruled the world and Zuko was dead. Azula was firelord and…. Iroh's mind trailed off.

It didn't make sense. Not only was Aang surely stronger than Ozai and Zuko surely stronger than Azula but the world was not in flames. If they lost the world would be in flames. He remembered Zuko's words all to clearly.

There was no possible explanation.

Well there was something, playing over in Iroh's mind in an almost annoying way. His nephews voice was strong but young. He clearly remembered when he heard this first.

__

Azula always lies

And he believed it. Because somewhere along the lines he knew Zuko hadn't given up yet.

__

Azula always lies

He was surely alive.

__

Azula always lies

And Iroh knew it.

Because hope wasn't gone yet.

* * *

**i was pretty disapointed with how i wrote Iroh's part. I really amn't very god at keeping him in character. I likes the rest of the chapter though.**

**Major problem clifhanger with Mizu and Zuko. What else is new.**

**Oh also, i got a good amount of reviews on the last chapter. Thank's people.**

**Um not much else to say.**

**Please review XD**


	14. Chapter 13: Tedious Little Issues

**here's the next chapter. Fanfcition was down so i didn't post on Sunday but it really isn't my fault this time.**

**Just to be super nice, anyone who reviews gets a treat i'll mention later on.**

* * *

Mai screamed out as he shoved her into the room. "Stop!" she begged through tears.

He only smiled wider and ran his hand along her waist. 'I don't think so"

Mai slapped him and earned another shove into the metal wall. "You better learn to behave"

"Filthy pirates" Mai mumbled

He pretended to look quizzical. "What was that?"

Mai cleared her throat. "I said you were a filthy pirate!" she yelled

He hit her and tore off her sleeve. "You watch your mouth. You wouldn't want to trade to be ruined would you. If you cooperate we will return you to your father and take the money. If not, your father gets" he paused and brought his hand to his throat. "Get the picture"

Mai scoffed. "Do what you want to him"

"There are so many powerfully people connected to you, sweetheart. Your father, your uncle…..Your….boyfriend" he whispered the last word into her ear. She snarled and he backed away. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to your little boyfriend, wanted for so many crimes by daddykins. Treason has a promising punishment"

"You leave him alone!" Mai yelled.

He smiled again. 'Make me" it was a coo. "I'm sure one he hears he'll come playing hero to save you. Won the?"

"I wont let him. I wont let you" she responded.

"How about a kiss before I leave?" he asked, laughing.

Mai rolled her eyes. "In your dreams"

He pushed her into the wall again and that time Mai didn't get up.

XXX

'Something's wrong" Mizu whispered through coughs.

Zuko stared at him in utter disbelief. "We're laying in the snow. Your wounded. And a thin fire barrier is protecting us from the best archers in the world. A lot of things are wrong. Be more specific"

"No I mean, they're not shooting anymore" Mizu said.

"They're playing us" Zuko muttered. "Well you ready to go?" he asked

Mizu sighed. "As much as I'll ever be" he stopped. "How's this gonna work?"

"I'm gonna lift you up and drop the flames. Then we're gonna start running. Do what you can. Your job is to warn me when something deadly is about to hit either of us"

Mizu nodded. "I'm ready"

Zuko pulled Mizu's arm over his shoulder and dropped the flames. The two bolted off as an array of arrows scorched where they had been.

Zuko was supporting a good portion of Mizu's weight but luckily the young warrior was running fast and that made up for both of them.

"Zuko!" he turned at his name. Sokka was on top of the post. He waved them to follow but noting the condition Sokka ran, more like skidded, down. "Are you guys all right?"

Zuko looked to Mizu who nodded. 'Where are the others?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. Toph was going to go back. I can't find Katara anywhere. Hey, weren't you supposed to be-"

"Long story" Zuko interrupted.

"Isn't that your friend?" Mizu asked, pointing up at Aang.

Sokka took a breath in relief. "I'll be back" he ran towards the air bender.

"Hey we made it" Mizu smiled.

Zuko glared sternly at him. "Don't get cocky. There are plenty of things that can change your mind" he muttered

"Hmm. I wonder where I fit into this" Azula appeared almost out of nowhere. "So those good for nothing archers weren't lying"

'Who's that" Mizu whispered.

Azula smiled. "I believe we haven't been acquainted. I'm Fire Lord Azula. I'm also told we're related" she pointed to Zuko.

"We are' he confirmed.

"Well not for long. I had orders to kill you and I haven't yet succeeded." Azula mentioned.

Zuko released Mizu and sort of pushed him back a bit. "Get out of here" Zuko ordered.

Mizu returned with a look of disbelief. "Your crazy" he took a shaky fighting stance next to Zuko. Zuko noted the others ahead and using eye contact he gave Mizu directions. Mizu took off and Azula had no choice but to stand, ready to attack Zuko.

Azula shot a wave of flames at Zuko. They were such a bright blue they could have been mistaken for white. Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about them so he shot fire through the middle to direct the flames away from himself.

Zuko looked out the corner of his eye and mentally begged for them to hurry up. He dodged a fireball and took another peek at the wall. Finally.

As he timed it he blocked another shot of fire daggers a bit clumsily. When he knew it wouldn't backfire on him, Zuko launched a double flip kick with the largest flame he could beckon. As Azula staggered back in shock Appa swooped down.

Zuko managed to grab a wad of Appa's fur and pull himself up. He took a quick check and noted they all were there.

As Aang led them towards the ocean they saw all the ships. Way to many for the small army. None of the others seemed to notice.

"Zuko do you have any more of the money from the palace?" Sokka asked.

Zuko felt around. "It's in my bag, in the room"

"My maps are there too!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I'll go back" Katara offered.

Aang stuttered. 'Me too"

Sokka shrugged as a wave took them back. 'We need to do something about the ships" Mizu said.

Zuko studied them for a moment. "Toph, do you think you could grab rocks off the water?"

"If you position my hands" she said. Zuko brought her arms over one of the ships.

'Pull up" Zuko instructed. Toph did and three rocks joined midair. Zuko lit them all. 'You can drop them"

Toph did again and they crashed into the ships. The people on the ships looked up in bafflement and Toph and Zuko peered off the side and waved at them. Sokka was laughing like crazy.

"Um guys" Mizu stuttered. "You made them mad" fire balls shot in every direction.

"Sokka take the reins" Zuko said quickly. He stood up. "Go fast but don't make any sudden movements"

Sokka nodded. 'What are you doing?"

"Keeping us from getting hit with fireballs" Zuko retorted.

Toph was clutching Appa's fur tightly and Mizu was looking down. "Faster. Faster! You really need to go faster!" he yelled.

"I'm trying!" Sokka snapped. As a fireball shot at them Sokka veered left and Zuko almost fell off. "Sorry" he muttered

Suddenly a large wave crashed into Appa, carrying Katara, Aang, and a young girl.

"Here" Katara threw the boys their bags.

"MIZU!" the young girl climbed over things and hugged him.

'Your sister?" Zuko asked.

Mizu chuckled. "Yeah" he turned towards the others. "This is my sister, Kiama"

The girl gave a sheepish wave. 'Hi"

Zuko looked down awkwardly. "Nice to meet you and glad everyone's safe and everything but there are a bunch of fire nation ships with giant flaming rocks chasing us"

Aang looked down and after confirming this he literally jumped on Appa's head and took off.

Toph sighed. "I'm sick of running"

* * *

**Alright, that was the chapter. Kiama is one of my friend's sister's name so that's that. **

**To clear thigs up on Mai; she was captured by pirates. How will be later explained.**

**Alright now i wrote up a comersial for the final battle (last five chapters) of this fic. Anyone who wants to see it has to do two things. One. Leave a review. Two. At the bottom of the review, mention you want it. If you don't, you wont see it. Eventualy I'll post the comersial for everyone but thats much later on.**

**i don't believe there was anythign else importaint. Oh well thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and please review this one. XD**


	15. Chapter 14: Fighting On A Flying Bison

**I'm so sorry for the long time no post thing. And I'm alsot sorry this is a preyyt short chapter but it concludes the water tribe section and the next chapter is super long.**

**Sorry. thanks to reviewers. enjoy.**

* * *

They were finally gaining some space from the ships when Sokka noticed yet another problem. "They have airships"

Toph banged her hand to her head. "Well that's just great"

Sokka went back to Appa's head, The others -minus Toph, Mizu, and Kiama- braced themselves for a fight.

"Will they ever give up!" Sokka and Aang complained in unison. There was no answer, but none was really needed.

Like a stampede, fire erupted around them and the fight was on. Sokka narrowly missed being hit. "Fire bastards!" he yelled. And after a moment he added, "Oh, no offence Zuko"

Zuko stifled a laugh as he shot another ball and it collided with the one approaching it. The sky erupted in fire sparks. Sokka dodged to avoid the residue.

"No problem" Zuko smirked back at the startled teen.

Sokka dodged another fireball but stopped at a scream. Both Kiama and Toph were hanging off Appa. Mizu had on of his sisters hands and Toph was latched on to Appa's fur. "Slow down, Sokka!" she yelled.

"Okay okay" he retorted, secretly hoping it was enough.

There was a sickening pop as an ice dagger slashed into an airship and it fell to the ocean below. Katara smiled and did the same to two of the others.

"That makes things easier" Aang commented. She smiled back.

Sokka groaned. "Kiss after immediate danger please"

Katara frowned at the word kiss. She really didn't like Aang like that. And Aang was blushing. Not the best sign. She was so caught up in thoughts she didn't see the fireball until it hit her skin. She fell back in pain.

"Katara!" Zuko called her name from the other side of Appa.

She bit on her lip. "I'm fine"

Toph moved closer to Katara. She had been able to climb u once they were going straight. "I thought pretending not to be hurt was Zuko's thing?"

Katara gave a pained laugh.

Zuko knocked another soldier into the ocean but the amount of those left seemed never ending. "Be right back" he called.

Aang looked warily. "What are you-" but Zuko was at the edge of Appa's tail. "Zuko no!"

Zuko ignored him and jumped from Appa to one of the airships. "He's insane" Sokka muttered. But a second later the ship exploded. 'Or not" Zuko jumped back from the debris.

"Well that was pretty cool" he smirked.

Mizu looked terrified. Toph smiled art him. "Get used to it cause this happens to us all the time"

"Goody?" he offered. The blind twelve year old offered a genuine smile.

"Yes. Goody" she said sternly. He chuckled.

"We need to go back into the water!" Aang ordered.

"What?" Toph exclaimed.

She found out why as a burning airship collided with Appa's backside, throwing Aang and Zuko forward. Sokka skidded on the water. It was over.

The group was a round of gasps, sighs and yelps. Katara pulled some water to her brunt arms. Slowly the red blotches faded to nothing. It still hurt but not as intensly as it had before. Before it was enough to make her cry.

Zuko took a deep breath and did a quick check. Noting everyone was accountable for and seemed fine he cleared his throat. 'We should be moving on"

He maneuvered towards Katara. "Are you alright? I know you were hurt in the fight"

"Yeah. I'm fine though" Katara said looking to her arms. Looking back at Zuko, who almost looked relieved, she couldn't help feeling a bit guilty.

"Think Appa can make it to somewhere…um not in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked.

Aang looked around. "I don't know. I doubt it though. The last hit was pretty bad. He looked from Appa's tail and back and his own legs, both covered with light burns and scrapes.

"So we're stuck here" Toph horrified.

"more or less" Sokka's voice was the same.

Zuko smiled a bit evilly. 'Scared?"

"NO!" Sokka retorted all to quickly.

Toph laughed. "Sure Snoozels. Whatever keeps you lack of manliness at bay"

"We might as well get some rest while we can" Katara suggested.

Toph looked a bit skeptical. "I think someone should keep watch. I'd do it but…" she trailed off.

"I'll keep watch" Zuko offered.

Katara glared at him and laughed. "You are so damned stubborn!"

Zuko shrugged. "someone needs to do it and I prefer to know you all slept" he thought a moment and turned back to Katara. "Besides, I'm sure in the next town you'll attempt to make me rest for a few days straight."

Sokka made a disagreeable noise. "you make it like that's a bad thing" Everything was fairly silent until Sokka spoke up yet again. "So now we have money and maps and nothing to buy and no form of transportation!"

* * *

**Okay way to end super dramatic chapter with comedy. And no clifhanger....well sort of.**

**Again sorry for not posting on time and i promise the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review.**


	16. Chapter 15: Painful Speech and Memories

**Hello to all the awesome people reading my fanfiction, hense why your so aweosme!!!**

**I know i haven't updated in a while but heads up to those of you who rad allot of my stuff, get ready for like a new chapter of everything. And I know I said I'd update everything tommorow but what part of i'm an impatiant person don't you understand!**

**Well I'll warn you now this chapter has no fighting but a major cliffhanger. There's also plenty of dialogue and loads of hidden angst.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone spread out on Appa for the night. Well as close to spreading out as they cold get it seemed. Aang remained on the bison's head. Mizu, Sokka, Katara, and Kiama seemed to have no problem settling into the various positions. Yet, they all were quite fond of the water. Zuko was as far back as safely passable with Toph next to him.

Toph sighed in annoyance. "What's wrong?"

"Toph, go to sleep" Zuko ordered. "There isn't much a point of us both sitting here"

Toph smiled. "True. But I don't intend on sleeping until you tell me what's wrong"

"And they say I'm stubborn" Zuko dropped himself into a laying position. Toph followed suit.

"You are"

Zuko didn't answer and Toph remained quiet for a moment, in deep thought of how to get Zuko to open up to her like he used to. Finally she thought of something. "It's really beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Zuko snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

Toph tried to hide a smirk. She put on her best innocent voice. "Well I heard Katara and Kiama talking about how beautiful things look at night, and tonight was really special, and I want to know if it's true'

Zuko shrugged but looked p none the less. "I guess" he finally agreed.

Toph sighed. This was going to take longer than she wanted. "So, what's it look like?"

"Well," the teen paused. "The moon is full, and it gives off enough light to reflect everywhere but not enough to be able to see everything. And there's a lot of stars, which I guess look like shiny little dots. The sky itself is almost black, but not really." he paused. 'That didn't really help you, did it?"

"Actually" Toph smiled, "It was allot better than Sokka's answer" she noted the corner of Zuko's mouth turn up slightly. "So what do you mean, by like can't really see? I mean like Sokka said when it's dark it's like being blind because you can't see anything. Like at all. But for me that's when I'm off the ground. So like when I'm on sand things look fuzzy. Is that what it's like to kind of see things?"

"Well right now I can see the outline your body, but I can't really see the expression on your face. I guess fuzzy for us Is when your eyes are injured or something, or if you aren't blind but can't see good. Then things are distorted."

'Oh" Toph was surprised she actually learned something and she meant to be helping Zuko. "Well thanks Sparky"

"Your welcome, Toph" Zuko sighed. "Will you go to sleep now?"

Toph smiled widely. "Have you told me what's wrong yet?"

"Well, no"

"Then no, I won't sleep.. But I'm pretty sure I've figured out what's wrong anyways"

Zuko glared at her. "That's nice"

"I know"

XXX

By morning, everyone was in somewhat better spirits. 'Okay, no talking, no voting. I say we start flying and stop at the next town, what or wherever that is" Sokka said, smiling at his own authority.

"Sure, as long as we get away from the water as soon as possible!" Toph decided.

"Anyone have another idea?" Aang asked. When nobody answered he went to the bison's head. "Yip yip"

And they were off. Kiama looked around awkwardly. She turned to Mizu. 'So how does this work?"

"I've been here only a few more minutes than you" Mizu admitted, with as much confusion.

'Well I'm Katara. That's my brother Sokka. Aang, the avatar. Toph, she's an earth bender. And Zuko's a fire bender" she pointed accordingly.

"I think they figured out that part by now" Toph laughed. Then she 'looked' at them. "we pretty much ran around the world and try to stop it from being burned to a crisp by his crazy family" she points at Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "That pretty much sums it up"

"COOL!!!" Kiama shrieked.

Mizu chucked nervously. "My sister has a really big imagination."

"Hey" she scooted closer to Zuko. "You were really awesome in the building! All take-charge-ish! It was so cool!" she smiled so innocently, like a little kid should. "And it was pretty cool to know I wasn't the only one left behind. Mizu won't let me fight!"

"Your brother has good intentions. You have more important things to worry about" Zuko said kindly. Why, of why were all little kids drawn to him! He was so so horrible with children! Zuko let that run through his head a few times.

"I know," she sighed. "but I don't like being left behind!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's another thing you both have in common!" Toph exclaimed, smiling.

Zuko motioned for her to come closed and he whispered in her ear, "How long till your done paying me back for burning your feet?"

And Toph laughed. And she left.

"So" Kiama started again, "your really a fire bender?" she laughed. "Well I mean I know you are. I saw you but still….I thought fire bender's are evil"

"Well, a lot of them are" Zuko answered. "Like the ones that attacked your home"

Kiama suddenly looked sad. "But I thought that was your sister. And I thought family is supposed to be nice to each other"

Zuko looked down. "My family is sort of….different"

"Oh" but she smiled again. "My family is different too. I don't have a daddy. I never did. Do you have a mommy and daddy?"

"No"

Kiama looked shocked and sad. "So who'd you grow up with?"

"ZUKO!" Sokka called. "Come help me navigate"

Zuko carefully moved up with Sokka. Sokka smiled weakly. "You okay?"

"Thanks"

Sokka put a hand on the teens shoulder. "Don't take anything personally. Even I don't know. Little kids are inquisitive. Heck, _I'm_ inquisitive. But she doesn't know better"

"I know"

Sokka smiled. " I really do need help navigating though"

Zuko smiled too. "Of course you do"

"HEY!" Sokka yelled. He went back to a whisper. "You own me. No insults for a month"

"Day!"

"Fine" Sokka crossed his arms.

Katara looked over at everyone. Kiama had fallen asleep on Mizu's lap. Katara moved her over, next to him. "Do remember, you were shot with an arrow" she said. "And we really don't need anyone getting worse off when preventable"

"Uh-huh" Mizu muttered, shifting so his sister was cradled in his arm. 'Oh, and apologize to Zuko for me, in case anything my sister said was offensive. He looked kind of uncomfortable talking to her"

'Alright" Katara agreed. "But don't be upset. Zuko never really looks comfortable when talking"

Aang looked up from his position. "I think we're about to land. It looks like earth kingdom territory but I can't be sure"

Sokka looked down. "We're safe. It's earth kingdom"

They landed smoothly on the beach. Nobody moved.

"Why aren't we getting off?" Kiama asked.

Toph laughed nervously. "For some reason I think we're all a bit wary of island like places now"

She slid off Appa, followed almost reluctantly by the others.

"Hello?" Sokka called.

And suddenly earth locks pinned them to the ground.

"The town of Morte is no longer opened to the public"

* * *

**First off, I want to thank my friend for helping me come up with the name for the town. If you happen to have read mine and Vita's origonal story Fire Soul you'll recognize the name.**

**Second, yup i'm mean. But for some reason i noted how little kids always seem to like Zuko. I mean every kid and teen that saw Zuko was at some point attracted to him (not in that way!....for some)**

**I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, read, or favorited this story at any time.**

**And for those of you who i'm sure are curious Mizu is thirteen years old, close to fourteen, and extremely mature.**

**Kiama is six, hense the sweet little innocent child. **

**I think thats all i needed to clear up but anythign else, don't hesitate to ask. **

**Please leave a review. XD**


	17. Chapter 16: Spirtiual Mumbo Jumbo

**Alright i posted finally!!!! Seriously I'm not apologizing for posting late. be happy i even remembered to write the chapter. And thank ell25 for fixing it cause it truly was horrible when i first wrote it. Oh, and it's gonna seem really confusing but yeah....read**

* * *

The presence surrounding the group of teenagers was unquestionably unnerving. A cold chill spread throughout their bodies.

"Toph, who's there?" Aang whispered, struggling to break his bonds. But Toph didn't have the ability to answer as her bonds sunk in deeper. "Hey! Who's there? Let go of us!"

"Aang, help!" Katara yelled in desperation.

Zuko struggled on his own clasp. "What the hell is happening?! I swear someone is right here!"

"I think we're in the presence of spirits," Sokka whispered knowingly.

"He is correct!" a voice bellowed, "And only those with pure hearts and incorruptible souls can cross into our town. The others shall perish."

"What is it with these places?" Zuko muttered.

Almost instantly, the ex-prince's feet were lifted off the ground and he was left levitating in the air. "Um… Guys! Little help! Floating here!" Suddenly, there was a swish, and Zuko was released (Well, more along the lines of thrown) to the ground.

"How do we prove our worth?" Aang asked, stepping in front of his friends -Katara- protectively, his authority tone being utilized.

Abruptly, a man stood before them and gazed down at Aang. "That won't be necessary, young Avatar, for we have already read into your souls. Miss Toph Bei Fong may pass. As can Miss Katara and Sir Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

"What of us?" Aang asked.

"Miss Kiama Chang and Mr. Mizu Chang may pass. But, we have a strict rule that only six may pass. Now, the Avatar, or the exiled prince?"

Zuko looked down. "Why don't I wait on Appa?"

"Good idea," the man agreed.

Toph snorted and said sarcastically, "Yeah, because last time we left you alone on Appa everything worked out so well."

"I was unconscious!" Zuko argued.

"No." Toph grabbed Zuko's tunic and pulled him along. "Sparky comes." No one seemed to protest this.

As they crossed into the forest though, Zuko suddenly gasped. "Stop! Stop!" In almost fear, Toph let go and he backed out quickly. "It doesn't want me to pass," he panted. "It really, really doesn't want me to pass!"

"Okay. This is beyond weird," Mizu said. "Kiama, we should stay out here."

"NO! I wanna see the spirits!" she whined.

Katara looked around. "Maybe you should stay and keep Zuko company," she tried, before giving Zuko an apologetic smile.

"Does anybody but me find it weird that we're, um…I don't even know what to call this!" Zuko stuttered in disbelief.

Before an answer could escape anyone's lips, a form of tornado spun before them and as quickly as it came it passed and suddenly standing before them was Avatar Roku.

"Hello, Aang," he greeted warmly. Aang smiled up at him.

"Guys, this is Avatar Roku. Avatar Roku, this is Sokka, Katara, Toph, Mizu, Kiama, and Zuko," Aang introduced.

"Not to be rude or anything," Sokka started, "But what's going on?!" he demanded.

Roku turned to the forest. "It seems fellow spirits aren't being very hospitable." His look was quite fearsome. "But that's not why I'm here. Aang, come with me. You will be able to take two friends with you. Choose quickly, and wisely."

"Well Toph would be truly blind since we can't bend in the spirit world. And no offence but I don't know Mizu and Kiama all that well. Um, so, Sokka and Katara."

Katara muttered something inaudible to all but Toph who hit her in the arm.

Roku smiled. "Very well. The rest of you should get out of here as soon as possible. Humans staying on spiritual islands, especially if unwelcome, have died here."

"Let's get a move on then shall we? Maybe this time someone else can take the map and lead us somewhere where we are actually welcomed!" Toph mumbled sarcastically, already climbing onto Appa.

Aang looked down. "Those weren't normal spirit islands, were they?"

"No, Aang" Roku's voice was fully of remorse. "But that's not the most important thing now. The avatar spirits have been gifted with visions of the future, and it does not look bright young avatar. It does not look bright at all. There will be death. Death and destruction."

"Joyous" Sokka deadpanned. "Freaky spirit magic saves the day again. And now it can also predict the future!"

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, worried immensely that what her brother said was offensive.

Aang looked grimly out into the nothingness. "What can I do?"

"Only what you are doing in the current. Death is inevitable"

Aang looked him in the eyes. "My friends are too young to die!"

"Be aware Aang" Roku warned. "Thing, even things we speak of now, are not always what they seem" and with that the ground disintegrated and Aang screamed.

XXX

"Turn around. They need us!" Toph yelled.

Zuko grumbled something. "Stupid bison isn't listening!" he looked at Appa. "Aang needed help. Turn around" he pulled at the reins. Finally the sky bison roared in acknowledgement and turned.

"AANG! KATARA! SOKKA!" Toph called their names as the pulled back at the island.

The two sibling looked at each other strangely. "So this really does happen every day" Mizu shook his head and smiled lightly.

"It's fun!!" Kiama exclaimed causing Toph to laugh despite herself.

"Katara!" the teen snapped her head up just in time to grab Zuko's outstretched hand. "Where's Sokka and Aang?"

"There!" Kiama yelled, pointing to the two boys on the other side of the island. Aang was passed out in Sokka's arms.

Aang was set down on Appa and Sokka took back to driving. Katara checked on Aang and Zuko handled the map. It seemed the safest option.

Katara could faintly hear Zuko telling her brother the go left, which he turned right and then the boys fought about it. "Left is that way" Katara pointed back.

Sokka slumped down, obviously the loser. But he got happier as Zuko's island became bigger.

"Well lets pray that Sparky knew where he was taking us" Top muttered, jumping onto the sand. "None. Nobody and nothing but us" she smiled. "Nice work"

Sokka smiled. 'I flew us here"

"Sort of"

* * *

**alright, first off, does it really matter who said that last line?**

**Next, the whole weird spirit thing is not random, it's super important but you wont get it until Aang wakes up.**

**And I do portray Sokka as a directional idiot, and no it's not because i think he's stupid. I infact am a directional idiot ten times worse then Sokka.**

**Well yeah, the end seems kind of rushed, but just....wait for the next update cause i really don't want to give away the story. xD**

**Please review**


	18. Chapter 17: More Plans

**Okay, so i finally got around to rewriting a few chapters of this! Anyways, since your way overdo..here's a chapter.**

* * *

Flames. Flames surrounded everything. They were merciless. Ripping everything apart. And Aang could do nothing but watch, his friends, one by one, taken by the flames.

They all screamed for him but it was as if he was frozen. They all died. And there was that laugh. That sickeningly murderous laugh.

"Aang. Aang, wake up!"

The Avatar's head shot up and he air bended his 'enemy' about twenty feet into a giant rock. He went to attack again when he realized his surroundings. And he person he just attacked was Zuko; who was now looking strangely at Aang while he got up and brushed himself off as if nothing happened, though Aang assumed it probably hurt quite a bit. "Zuko…I'm so sorry. I-I thought you were Ozai"

Zuko recoiled at that. He sighed, regaining his emotionless expression. "It's fine. You were having a nightmare?" Aang nodded. "I assume this is the part where I ask if you want to talk about it?" Had Zuko not taking watch, again, then someone else could have dealt with this, but he had so now he felt obligated to either help Aang or wake up Katara. He assumed to try the first.

"Yeah. We were too late. And everything burned. And I couldn't stop it. And Katara, and Toph, and Sokka died. Then Monk Gyatso and Roku. Everyone was dying. It was a world in flames." Aang explained.

Zuko looked thoughtful. He knew a bit about nightmares, a good bit. "What were you doing?"

"I-I was chained or something. I couldn't move. Ozai was laughing. And Azula. I think." Aang looked down a moment. "Um, there's one other thing though…You weren't there. At all."

Zuko nodded, finding it only semi-strange if even that. "Try to get back to sleep" he instructed, moving slowly to sit back on the 'post' Sokka decided on using. In other words, big rock.

"You sleep," Aang offered, "I'll keep watch. I don't think I can go back to sleep anyways" he thought a moment. "Besides, when was the last time you slept. You're always on watch. Why?"

Zuko shrugged. "Not tired." Aang didn't seem to buy it. "Feel free to stay up. I wont lie when I say this is surely not the most fun task in the world" he smirked a bit causing Aang to smile.

The young air bender went and sat near Zuko. "You're still blaming yourself" Zuko pointed out, not even looking at the air bender.

"So are you" Aang replied in a similar detached tone. "And your right. But if I wasn't so timid, I could have killed him. I had lightning in my hand. He looked so scared and I let it go at the sky. You guys all did so much and I couldn't even fire one shot."

Zuko sighed. "I wont say you were wrong about me Aang. I blame myself because it was my fault. I could have changed the outcome of the battle. I-"

"Your telling me its not okay to blame myself for using my instincts and you're allowed to blame yourself and you practically gave your life for Katara?"

Both males locked eyes. Zuko smiled sincerely. "When you say it like that it does sound pretty stupid. But hey, if you wanted good advice you probably should have gone to Katara, or Toph, maybe even Sokka."

"No. I'll admit. Weird as is, I feel allot better now" Aang decided.

There was a moment of silence. "Well that's good then" Zuko had to admit he felt a little lost within the moment. Luckily it was nearly dawn and Katara, Mizu, and Kiama were waking up. "Morning," Katara offered. Noting the atmosphere of everything she began water bending, not sure when she'd last had the chance to enjoy it.

That immediately sparked Kiama's attention, causing the little girl to ask for a lesson. "Can one of you wake up Sokka and Toph?" Katara asked before beginning. Nobody responded.

"Let them sleep," Zuko argued. "It wont hurt anyone. We can't start flying now anyways."

"We're leaving already?" Aang exclaimed.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I doubt we can survive long on a deserted island with no food water, shelter, and things of that nature." The others remained looking at him. "I've been thinking, maybe we should lay low a while. We have enough money to get us a fair sized place. There is nothing we can do now but what we are, and I don't think that's working out well."

"Yeah." Katara agreed. "We can train more. Recruit. Then we'll be ready art our next chance."

"Okay." Aang reluctantly agreed. "So where will we go?"

"As much as I hate running and hiding, we need to go somewhere we wont be looked for. Maybe a small town not partial to any nation. Or earth kingdom." Zuko explained.

Toph's laughed from behind them. "And how exactly are we going to blend in oh genius one?"

"We managed to blend in in the fire nation, right? Why would this be harder?" Katara offered.

Toph dropped to a sitting position next to them. "We were mainly in a house. Aang had a hat. And those people were idiots!"

"We'll be fine" Zuko assured. "if we wouldn't, would I be suggesting this?"

Aang sighed. "I wish we could do more. We need to help people. The world is-"

"How can we help people when we can't even straighten out or own lives?" Toph exclaimed. "We're lost, injured, wanted. We bring trouble everywhere we go. The best thing for us is to lay low and take a much needed break."

Aang sighed and nodded. "I'll be back" he walked into the forest.

"If he disappears again I say we leave him" Toph scoffed. "I'll get Sokka. You two start packing things on Appa."

Zuko and Katara didn't really have ability not to, as everyone had left. They exchanged a look and got to work. They were mainly silent, staying to opposite sides. Carelessly, Katara put her hand over Zuko's, not realizing it until they both pulled back. "Sorry" Zuko muttered.

And Katara noticed something, much to her amusement. "You're blushing."

"No, I'm not" Zuko said calmly.

Katara smirked. "So why does it look like you are?"

"It's hot out." Zuko decide, as a quick excuse. "You're flushed too." Zuko thought it would be at least a bit convincing, but Katara didn't seem to buy it as she dropped a water ball on Zuko. Merely shrugging and laughing as he fumed.

"Toph was right about you being a miserable liar" And with that she walked off.

And of course, that's when Toph chose to come back. "Why are you all wet?…Actually, I'm fine not knowing." Getting back on topic she asked, "we ready?"

"Yup. Where's Mizu, Kiama, Aang, and Sokka?" Toph shrugged saying she didn't know. "Can you get them?"

"Fine" Toph muttered. "MIZU, KIAMA, AANG, SOKKA!!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Zuko winced. "I could have done that myself."

"Then why'd you ask me?"

So the morning had left Zuko thinking only one thing. He, still, didn't understand girls.

* * *

**I think you all needed a lighthearted chapter after all the trauma and whatnot i've been showing you. So yea. There actually wont be any near deaths for a few chapters now. And the romances are starting to come in a bit. The next chapter, i warn you, wont have much of the gaang as im sure you all want to know about Ty Lee. Suki, Mai, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, yea the next switched point of view quite a bit. xD**

**Thanks for everyone who's reading and please leave a review.**


	19. Chapter 18: The Couple Thing

**Alright well i have a lot of stuff so say about this chapter. **

**First, it's short. I'm sorry. But it's mainly only dialogue. i mean, they're on appa in the middle of nowhere, again. Not much movement or anything.**

**Second, romance. Taang and Zutara get introduced here. **

**Third, it's not all that well written but the only way i could get everything i wanted written.**

* * *

They had been flying for maybe a half an hour and Sokka finally couldn't take the silence. "What's wrong with everyone this morning?" he exclaimed. At the questioning glances he explained, "Aang, you're being so quiet and withdrawn, and Katara, you keep looking around and brushing, and Toph, you keep laughing, and Zuko, you're just being totally not alert."

"And what's wrong with that?" Zuko sighed.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "That you're always telling me to focus and-"

"Exactly. You're focused. And I totally trust you to know what's going on" the fire nation teen informed causing Toph to burst out in laughter.

"Alright, now I _know_ you're not okay"

"Besides," Zuko continued, completely ignoring her. "There is absolutely nothing, anywhere."

The others all muttered an agreement. It was true.

"You know, we probably are gonna be like hustlers." Sokka smiled a bit. "I mean, we all look so weak. Aang's a twelve year old kid, and Toph's blind, I'm not all that muscle-y and Katara's a girl!"

"Er, was that supposed to be….You know. I'll ignore you" Toph tried.

Suddenly Kiama sighed loudly. "I'm bored."

"Me too kid" Toph chuckled. "Me too."

"When are we gonna get there?" Mizu asked.

"Er…" Sokka looked at the map. "Zuko?"

Toph snorted. "are you gonna ask him for help every time. It's like you're dating."

"What!?!" Sokka and Zuko exclaimed, the latter practically jumping up.

Toph laughed and laid back down. "Just making sure you were awake Sparky, calm down." she said nothing a moment and then smirked. "Besides, we all know how the couple thing works around here."

"Huh?" Aang asked. "W-what do you mean?" Poor poor naïve and hopeless Aang.

"Well, Twinkles loves Sweetness. But Sweetness loves Princy." she started, quickly interrupted by an excitable airbender.

"Katara and Zuko!?!?"

Toph nodded. "And-and-" she trailed off.

Zuko helped her out in a vengeful spite. "Toph loves Aang."

"Wait..." Sokka started. "So then who do I have to love?"

"SUKI!!!!" the others, minus Kiama and Mizu who looked rather clueless, exclaimed.

Aang looked down timidly. "Katara you…."

The water tribe girl's eyes widened. "Oh Aang."

"Ow!" Zuko had hit Toph in the back of the head.

"Do you have to cause problems!?!" he whisper-yelled.

So now everyone was upset.

"Aang….I'm really sorry. I love you but…"

"Like a little brother?" Aang guessed, receiving a pained nod. Suddenly he looked at Toph. "Wait, You. But-"

"Hold up, I never said that. Sparky did."

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Sokka commented.

Toph mumbled something, head bend low. Aang apparently heard her, and he put an arm over her shoulder.

Katara finally tore her gaze from the two and smiled at Zuko, who returned the expression. Aang still loved Katara, but he wouldn't break Toph's heart. He loved her too. And if she did, well, he could get over Katara.

She looked to her brother. "When'd you find out." it wasn't like Sokka not to flip out.

He only grinned and put an arm on his sister's shoulder. "You talk in your sleep."

* * *

**Alright, well I hope you got where i was going and the dialogue wasn't too confusing. I find it was a bit cliche but i mean, i don't know. Stupid writers block!**

**Well I'll definitely update soon. Sorry for not doing so. Thanks to all my reviewers and please keep reviewing.**


	20. Chapter 19: Housing Dificulty

**I'd like to apologize for another long wait. I got grounded....it may have involved the house nearly exploding....hehe....er...moving on. I shouldn't be on now but everyone's asleep and I feel like writing. The chapter is short too, I'm sorry. But don't worry cause there's SO much left. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers,a dn without further adu...that word is odd, okay here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Good morning!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko rolled over, cringing slightly. "Sokka, the sun isn't up yet. You shouldn't be either."

The water tribe teen looked around thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging. There was an awkward silence before he asked, "Look, Zuko…can we talk about something?"

"If this is about Katara then-"

Sokka shook his head quickly. "Its not about you guys. It's about me and Suki. I need advice."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "And you think I can help you?"

"Um, yeah. Its just that….before the invasion…well, you waked into my room that night and-"

"You can stop now!" it was probably funny how awkward Zuko was about all this, and he was the older one. "So…you think she might be-"

Sokka interrupted. "Yeah."

"Um…..good luck."

_________________________________________________________________

Katara jumped up, gasping. "What's wrong?" Toph muttered from her still sleeping position.

"Nightmare. Go back to sleep." Katara assured. And the blind earth bender didn't need to be told twice.

Suddenly Katara realized something else. "We're not flying." she looked up. They were on land. And Zuko and Sokka had both fallen asleep on Appa's head. "Finally." she shook her head contently.

She wanted to know where they were but from the last….many islands, she decided going off alone would be a bad idea.

Luckily the others -Aang, Mizu, and Kiama- were all waking up. "Morning guys." she greeted.

That woke Zuko who yanked Sokka's 'wolf tail' and got him up. "You're a light sleeper." Katara commented. Zuko shrugged in response.

"Sokka," he started, "Where are we?" Sokka shrugged. "But you- we were talking and then….we both fell asleep?"

Toph both groaned and laughed. "We're back in the Earth Kingdom! Now we can get a house. And food."

"Aang, you should wear your hat." Sokka suggested. "Since everything, it wouldn't be good for people to know-'

Aang sighed. "Again!"

Sokka thought for a moment. "Well this time Zuko has to go through it too."

"Gee, thanks Sokka." Zuko muttered, snatching the cloak, which wouldn't have been so bad, minus the fact it was the middle of Summer.

"Um, guys?" Mizu started. "What are the odds of things going right for you all?"

Zuko, Sokka, and Toph exchanged a look. "Very very low….Now come on."

"So…we, a bunch of kids, just go and buy a house, no questions asked?" Toph wondered aloud.

Sokka thought a moment, stroking his imaginary beard. Then he turned to Zuko. "Usually I fake adulthood….but you are older."

"I thought the object was not to draw attention?" Kiama wondered.

"I'm confused!" Toph exclaimed. To which basically everyone nodded in agreement.

Sokka grabbed Zuko's arm. "Come on!" at Zuko's face he asked, "Since when have I led you wrong before?"

"Well that was the time with-"

"Okay! Maybe a FEW times!…but STILL!" He exclaimed, grabbing the money. Zuko shrugged and followed him.  
---------------------------------------------

The two returned nearly an hour later with…. "You're holding keys!" Toph exclaimed. Zuko tossed them to her. "So it worked?"

"Gotta love fake identities…and gambling." Sokka admitted, pointing at Zuko who again shrugged.

"We got a house and there's money left over." he informed.

The others mumbled an agreement and they all went to get settled in to their new temporary lives.

The house wasn't far off. And it was pretty small. There were three rooms. "So…Toph and Katara…Mizu and Kiama….and us three" Sokka suggested to Aang and Zuko.

"I guess" Zuko agreed. Aang nodded.

Sokka smiled and threw his bag on the ground.

----------

"This is boring." Toph muttered.

"Well," Sokka started, "Someone needs to go shopping. We could divide the work."

Katara nodded. "Two people set up the house. Two buy food, one supplies, and two furniture and things."

"Who does what?" Aang asked.

Toph finally answered. "Snoozels and I get food. You and Sparky stay in the house. Sweetness and Kiama get furniture and Mizu supplies?"

They all shrugged. It would work.

* * *

**So they have a house now! See, everything is getting better! HAHA, funny. Nope, theres still plenty more. And don't worry, my stupid battle every chapter method will return ver soon. But come on, everything needs a few fillers, unless your life really is that actiony, which would be cool. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and please review. **


	21. Chapter 20: Shopping Issues Much

**Its been forever, I'm so sorry. And that chapter I have for you now isn't even all that great. Truthfully, I have no clue where I"m going and am at a massive writers block...which translated to, I'm goign to give the gaang more problems so I can stall on coming up with a proper plotline. xD**

**Anyways, ta-da, chapter. Again so so sorry, thank yous to anyone that is still reading this, and..well, the usual stuff.**

* * *

"I'm b-"

"Toph, if you say you're bored one more time I'm gonna…." Sokka trailed off, knowing there was the threat he could give to Toph that wouldn't eventually end up bad for himself. "Well it was your idea anyway!" he lamely retorted.

The blind earthbender sighed in exasperation. "Fine, fine. We're here anyways." she jerked her arm forwards and pointed at the various carts and shops.

Sokka grinned childishly and headed towards the nearest one which, much to his delight, happened to sell meats. Toph stood next to him boredly since, while she did like meat, she had no idea what the difference in them was.

"Stupid shopkeepers wont let me touch anything" Toph grumbled the second they were out of earshot. Sokka shoved the bag of food and extra money in his bag and they moved on to the next shop.

"What's this?" Toph asked, gesturing to all the racks. She picked up a bottle and sniffed it, recoiling immediately and placing it back. "Herbs?" she guessed.

After a moment Sokka nodded in agreement. "Well Katara said she wanted some….but how am I supposed to know what's what…." he mused.

Toph shrugged. "Ummm….this one. And this one. And this one." she pointed to three completely random seasonings and herbs. "Now lets go."

"Bu-" Sokka sighed. "Okay…..But if Katara get's mad it's on you."

He was met with a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

-------

"I suppose we should get to cleaning." Aang finally said, slightly unnerved by the lengthy silence that has passed between himself and the fire price.

There was a slight nod in confirmation as Zuko rose. He looked around for a moment before turning to Aang. He hadn't particularly thought about it bit, being royalty and all he didn't really ever have to clean. And when he was in exile they never really lived anywhere long enough to have to worry about that.

Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and figure red he could just follow the airbender's lead. "So…where do we start?" he asked generally.

"Hm," Aang started thoughtfully, "I suppose we should clear away the dust and throw out anything we don't want." Aang picked up one of the rags to use for dusting and cleaning and stuff.

Once Zuko saw what Aang was doing he made a suggesting. "Hey, um, Aang? Can't you use bending?"

The avatar thought in silence before suddenly letting a large blast of air across the countertop. He then bended water over it, and dried it again. And in a matter of seconds the area had became spotless.

Aang smiled gleefully. "Great idea Zuko!"

Zuko couldn't help but smile a bit at Aang. Now he was left to think what he could do to help out. "Should I start in the bedrooms?" he wondered, and after earning a nod from Aang he left for said area.

The fire nation teen stood there a at the doorway to the bedroom "Well," he mused to himself, "This can't be TOO hard…."

----

"Oh, oh, Katara! Come look what I found!"

Katara maneuvered through the racks and people and over to where the younger water bender stood. Kiama was holding up material. It was a green, most obviously, but it had traces of aqua and blue in it.

There was no denying that both girls loved it. "Can we get this for the furniture?" Kiama asked meekly. Katara glanced at the price. It actually was less than she'd anticipated, leaving extra money in their budget.

"Sure." she smiled and pulled down the roll before walking up to the counter and requesting what they would need made. She glanced at the remained coins and figured they could all use a change of clothes.

"Kiama, do you see another fabric you like?" Katara asked sweetly, and the girl quickly picked out a pale lime green. "How would you like to make a dress in this fabric?" she suggested, receiving an overly anxious nod.

Kiama was beaming. "My mommy started to teach me, but I didn't do good, so she wanted me to wait till I was older. Well now I'm a few months older." she declared proudly.

Katara chuckled. "Yes, yes you are." she picked out some more fabrics and things for the others and the two started to head back.

---

Mizu walked around the various shops, unable to believe he got stuck with supplies. He'd so far gotten a few items but was having trouble figuring out what they actually would need.

Sokka had also requested a map, even though it was probably going to be more harm and arguing than good. Still, he figured he should at least try to find one. Well, he'd found a whole cart full. And he had no idea which was which.

The young teen had never left the water tribes before, so he really didn't know where he was, where they were going, or well….many other things. And he hated asking for help or directions.

So that left him in a pretty bad position.

---

Sokka and Toph were walking out of the market place when Toph suddenly stopped in her tracks before speeding up and backing for Sokka to do the same. "Don't turn back. We're being followed."

Of course, Sokka looked back, and Toph hit him. "I said don't!" she hissed. "When I count to three, I'm going to make us move quickly. You will be quiet. Understand?" Receiving a nod, Toph quickly counted. "ThreeTwoOneNOW!"

And the earth under them quickly shifted and slid. Sokka turned around just to see a group chasing them, but they quickly stopped, obviously beaten and unable to keep up with them…for now.

* * *

**Yep, issues. So there you are. Neewfound enemy, or maybe old one...Nobody knows xD Well, I'll try not to take forever getting out the next chapter! I promise, once school starts again I'll write more. Wow that sounds odd. lol, everyone always stops for school and....whatever! i'm a bad student and the randomness and sheer boredom give me insperation. **

**Please leave a review. It would be awesome.**


End file.
